


Be Kind, Aim for My Heart

by AngellaCrickett



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: APPARENT Being the Key Word Here, All Leads Up to the Beginning, Barry Becomes the Flash the Same, Barry Crushes Hard, Barry Is A Huge Dork, Barry and Lisa are Friends, Because I love them!, Because That Needs To Happen More, Canon Adjacent Season One, Circular Story Telling, Dating Superhero and Supervillain, F/M, Group Home AUish, How Do Things Go So Wrong?, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Joe West is a Good Dad, Kid Barry, Kid Leonard, Leonard Crushes Just as Hard but Pretends to be Cool, Leonard Snart is a Good Brother, Leonard and Barry are closer in Age, M/M, Major Lisa/Cisco, Now With More Snart Family Drama, Reunited As Adults, Story told out of order, Then Goes Past That, Timey-Wimey, Wells Ruins EVERYTHING, apparent character death, because of plot logistics, earth seven, fight to the death, final battle is intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellaCrickett/pseuds/AngellaCrickett
Summary: Nobody in Central City knows that years before, a young boy named Leonard Snart saved a hurting Barry Allen from being beat up. Nobody knows that after sharing their hearts with one another, the two boys would be ripped out of each others lives. All anybody knows is that the Flash and Captain Cold are enemies. Nobody knows that only weeks before, Barry Allen was reunited with Leonard Snart, and that all the complications from their childhoods are still there.





	1. United We Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my new Barry/Leonard fic! It’s named after a line from the Three Musketeers with the chapter titles also coming from the book! I really wanted to work with a different style of plot, so parts of the story are told out of order, so follow the dates! That should help!

_December 6th, 2014_

  
“Give it up Flash!” The yell echoed around the bank, and several people screamed as Caption Cold took another step closer to the Scarlet Speedster.

“Never,” The Flash pushed himself back up, anger in his eyes evident to all those huddled in terror.

“You just don't know when to quit do you?” Cold snarled, and fired again at the hero.  
Barely moving out of the way in time, people gasped as the Flash fell over after moving only a few feet out of the way.

Something was wrong with their greatest hero, he had to be hurt, nothing else could be causing him to react so slowly, to act with such hesitation. Those closest could see his face screwed up as he slammed his fists on the ground, and then failed to stand again.

Closest to him, a young girl, no older than fifteen, crawled forward to help, to do something, but threw herself back with a scream as Cold fired, the tips of her fingers turning ice cold as the shot barely missed her fingers.

“No!” The Flash yelled, crawling in-between the girl and Cold, as others reached out and pulled her out of the fight.

Flinching away, the citizens of Central City gasped at Captain Cold crossed over to the fallen hero’s side, seized him by the front of his suit and hauled him to his feet.

Only those close enough could hear, and even those who had heard would swear up and down they had not heard the Flash beg the villain, pleading with him even.

“Len,” Tears were evident, even with the mask obscuring most of his face, it seemed as if the Flash was being broken from the inside. Nothing like this had ever happened to the beloved hero, and the people feared that this may be the end. “Please,”

Shaking his head, the hood fell down so the entire room could see the taller man looked positively furious, he could have been carved from steel. He shook the Flash, leaning close so that even those nearby could not hear what he said next.

People started screaming, the Flash looked terrified, and as Captain Cold dropped him to the ground, the hero didn’t stand up but simply looked up at the man.

Screaming rose to an even higher pitches Cold pulled his gun out and aimed it at the Flash’s heart.

People would swear up and down that the next part must have been misheard, there was so much terror and screaming, there was no possible way that right before he fired Captain Cold told the Flash.

“I did love you, you know.”

There was a blast of ice, and as the police lead by Joe West fought their way through, they would find the villain knelt next to the dead figure, something broken in his expression as he looked down at the dead figure of Central City’s biggest hero.

* * *

  
_April 12th, 1998_

  
“Leave me alone!” Barry Allen shouted, shoving an older boy out of the way. The kids surrounding him laughed, and moved even closer.

“What are you gonna do Allen?” Laughing one of the boys tried to grab his backpack. “Your dad going to kill me too?”

Barry turned bright red, and lunged at Tony, who had about thirty pounds on him. Not to mention the three friends that he had on his side.

The tormenter just laughed and threw several punches, some landed, some didn’t, but it encouraged the others to jump in.

“I’m not afraid of you!” Barry roared, all the anger, pain, and frustration of the past few days rising within him. He was so alone, he was outnumbered, but he was not going to run.

I can do this. He thought, and tackled the kid around the knees sending them both to the ground.

This might have been a mistake, as now the other kids had a clear shot at him and Barry doubled over as one kid landed one good shot to his chest, winding him.

“Come on Woodward get him!” The boys chanted as their leader stood up and moved closer to Barry, who was still on the ground.

“Hey!” A voice called out over their heads, making the other boys turn and giving Barry enough time to scramble to his feet.

Standing on the other side of the bullies was a kid Barry had only ever seen in passing. He was older by a few years, tall with hair shaved almost to his head. His clothes were old and looked like they had been around for a long time.

What was making them all pause was the expression on the kids face. He had pale blue eyes that at the moment was glaring at Tony, who tried to look brave now that he wasn't the biggest or most intimidating.

“This is none of your business Snart!” Tony snapped, balling up his fists.

“Leave him alone, if you want to fight pick on somebody your own size,” The older boy said, continuing to fix Tony with an icy glare.

Engaged by the discussion happening, by the older kid’s willingness to help him out, kept Barry rooted to the spot instead of running to safety.

“Why do you care so much Snart?” Tony taunted, drawing on his words to try and embarrass the other kid into backing down. “Allen your boyfriend or something?”

Barry turned bright red behind him but when Snart didn’t react, the laughter from the other boys stopped. The power of the words ignored, Tony became even more angry, taking a step towards Snart.

“How do you two even know each other Snart? Your Dads share a prison cell or something?”

  
This got the reaction that Tony was looking for, as Snart snared and threw a punch at Tony.

Before Barry could do anything to help, a bolt of pink darted forward and jumped on the guy next to Tony.

The scuffle was small, Snart and the figure in pink threw quick punches and didn’t seem to care when they got hit back.

Screwing up his courage, Barry snuck up behind Tony and tackled him around the knees, sending them both crashing down.

Someone grabbed the top of his backpack and hauled him to his feet, and Barry was prepared to throw a punch before he saw it was the older boy, who let him go.

“Don't just stand there, run!” He told an astonished Barry, before seizing the still swinging figure in pink, and without a second thought, Barry followed Snart at a full sprint to the other side of the school yard.

Teachers were so distracted by end of the day activities, getting kids onto busses and into cars that little scuffles of kids in the after-school care program didn't register on their radar.

Once hiding behind some bushes, Barry stopped running, panting and looking over at the other two, who were engaged in a heated discussion.

The figure in pink was a girl, which didn't surprise Barry, he had seen Iris throw punches ever since he had known her. What surprised him was her willingness, along with Snart, to help him out. Nobody except for Iris wanted anything to do with him anymore.

She had to be his age, or close to it, but carried herself in such a way Barry would have guessed she was way older. She didn't seem slightly fazed by the taller boy, and spoke and acted such a way that Barry wondered if they were friends.

“Thanks for jumping in at the last minute!” The girl turned and snapped at Barry, smoothing down her hair and dress all while glaring at Barry. “I have a hole in my tights now! They were my only good pair!”

“Lisa,” The other boy chastised her, shaking his head. Now if was just the three of them he didn't look as scary, but he was still one of the most serious kids Barry had ever seen.

Lisa ignored him, not even sparing him a glance as she continued to talk to Barry.

“Why did my brother and I have to save your neck?” She crossed her arms, and Barry just gaped at her, at a complete loss of anything to say.

“Calm down Lisa,” The boy said, rolling his eyes at the antics of his little sister before fixing his blue eyes on Barry. “You ok Allen?”

Still unable to find the right words, Barry just nodded.

“Allen?” Lisa questions, and Barry felt the fear creep up in his chest, but Lisa just uncrossed her arms. “Tony is the worst, the beginning of the year he always called me all sorts of names because Len and I live in a group home.”

“Filter Lisa,” Len shook his head, but the cold look he’d had talking to Tony wasn't there when he talked to his sister, he might have even been grinning at her.

“What? We all live in the same group home Len, it’s not like he doesn't know!” Lisa explained exasperatedly.

Barry froze and stared at the girl in horror, while Len reached out and nudged Lisa, who looked angry before Len gestured at Barry.

  
Barry turned bright red, and tried to fight the rising desire to cry in front of the two. He hadn't even noticed, the two nights he had stayed in the group home after his Dad’s trial he had been to upset to notice anything going on around him, much less anyone.

He had tearfully let go of Joe, who stood by the door, in tears himself as he swore over and over that he would be back to get Barry out as fast as possible, he just had to get all the paperwork complete so he could be Barry’s guardian.

Barry had missed Joe’s house so much, missed the familiarity of it, the overwhelming love coming from both Joe and Iris, he had made no effort at the group home, had hidden away in his space trying not to let the others see him cry.

“Hey,” Barry looked up and realized that he had teared up in front of Len and his sister, who were both looking at him who had nearly identical looks of understanding and sympathy. “It’s ok,” Len said, shrugging his shoulder and stepping forward, putting an arm around Barry’s shoulder.

“I’m Barry,” It was the only thing he could think of to say, but Lisa just smiled.

“I’m Lisa Snart, and this is my big brother Leonard,” She informed him. “We both have your back now.”

* * *

 

_April 18th, 1998_

  
“That’s why if I work hard enough, one day I can help solve crimes, I can stop people like my dad from going to jail.” Barry kicked his feet enthusiastically, as he looked up over the top of his science text book. “What about you Len?”

He scowled in reply, throwing a small rubber ball at the ceiling and catching it lazily with one hand.

As much as Barry had hated it at the start, the group home had become the closest thing to a safe haven he could find these days. This was the only place where people didn't point at him or whisper behind their hands, or even ask him outright if his father had killed his mother.

No, here the other kids were too afraid of both Leonard and Lisa to even think about messing with Barry. It allowed Len to bully a kid into switching rooms, which resulted in both boys staying up late talking the night away, with Lisa in the next room really to bang on the wall if they kept her from sleep.

Between Iris as a constant presence at his side at school, to his new friends in the group home, Barry felt as absolutely normal as was possible to be.

“Seriously Len,” Barry spoke up again, throwing a pillow at Snart to make him look over. “You don't really care about school, so what do you want to do in the future.”

Leonard let out a deep sigh, then sat up, and looked across at Barry. “I don't know, I’ll probably end up doing something like my Dad does.”

He didn't elaborate further, and Barry closed his book and looked over at his friend. “But you could do anything, you could be an engineer, you’re always taking apart the microwave. Even Lisa wants to…”

“Look Barry not every one has the opportunities you do ok!” Now Len was on his feet, his fists clenched and his eyes like shards of blue glass. “Not all of us still have people out there who want to love us and look out for us like you do. I have to be that person for Lisa and if that means that I have to break some laws like my Dad does…”

“What do you mean break some laws?” Barry asked wide eyed.

“My Dad’s a thief,” Len kicked the corner of his bed, then sat down next to Barry. “It’s why Lisa and I are here, he’s on probation to try and get us back, if he can go two years without being brought in by the police then Lisa and I go back to him.”

“But that should be good news shouldn't it?” Barry asked, scooting closer to Len. “You and Lisa would get to…”

But he trailed off as Leonard shook his head.

“My Dad isn't like your Dad Barry, he isn't nice,” He grimaced like the last word left a bitter taste in his mouth. “Even when I was little I can remember that all he cared about was getting that big score that meant he would never have to work, how much he drank and how he didn’t seem to mind pushing me around.”

“He hit you and Lisa?” Barry asked, the words seemed louder somehow, echoed around the room.

“He never hit Lisa,” Len said with a growl, and the implications of his words struck Barry into silence.

He was so unsure of what to do. This was something he had to prior knowledge in, his pain was of a completely different caliber. How was Leonard able to put up with pain from within his family when pain from the outside threatened to destroy Barry every day. At least he knew his parents were innocent, and had loved each other as much as they loved him.

“He stopped by the other day,” Len admitted, his shoulders slumping, the life seeming to be draining from him. “My Dad said he was ready for us to come home, he’s already talking about this emerald he’s been casing, he isn’t even going to try and be normal for us.”

“The emerald from the museum?” Barry asked horrified, “Lisa and I were on a field trip there the other day, your Dad can’t…”

“You can’t tell anyone Barry!” Len stood up, his fists clenched and his eyes dark and glaring. “I know you are close to that cop that stops by every day but you can’t…”

“Len!” Barry stood up, speaking over his friend. “You are my friend, the best one I’ve ever had that isn’t Iris, I would never do anything like that.”

Leonard looked surprised at the outburst, the anger slowly deflating form him, and he looked uncertain about what to do or say next.

“I don’t want to go back to living with my Dad,” Len admitted. “It not any better than living here, I have to try and make sure he doesn’t mess with Lisa, we always end up alone all the time.”

“You and Lisa won’t be alone this time though,” Barry said with so much conviction that it made Leonard grin. “I’m serious Len! We are still going to be friends! You are the only person who believes me about the Man in Yellow, the only person who can help me. How can we stop being friends?”

“Really?” Len asked, sounding unsure and hopeful.

“That means you and Lisa can come over to Joe’s house whenever you want,” Barry said excitedly. “We can have sleepovers and Lisa can stay with Iris, and it will be just like now where we can stay up all night talking!”

Len made a noise that could have been a laugh, or him exhaling, but then smiled at Barry.

“Thanks Barry,” He said, and Barry knew after spending all the time with him how hard it was the other boy to admit. “Thanks for caring.”

Without pausing to think about what he did next, Barry leaned forward and kissed Leonard on the cheek, then in the next instant sprang to his feet turning bright red.

“I’m so sorry Len,” Barry was practically in tears. “Please don’t hate me, I don't want to lose you as a friend, please just forget about it!”

“Barry!” Len stood up too, holding his hands out in an attempt to calm the other boy down. “Barry calm down, it’s ok. It’s ok.” The tips of Len’s ears were turning red and for a moment both boys just stared at each other.

“Barry?” Jumping even further apart, Barry looked around wildly to see Joe standing in the door, frame, looking vaguely confused.

“Joe,” Barry didn't know what to say, didn't know what he wanted to say. He looked wildly at Len, but he simply had turned and fixed a cold look at Joe.

“Barry, it’s all done,” Joe said, his whole face lighting up with joy, his news apparently big enough to wipe all confusion away. “I got all the paperwork done, you get to come home with me.”

“Really?!” Barry grinned, excitement welling up in his chest, before he froze and looked over at Leonard.

“It’s ok,” Len spoke up quickly, before turning and giving Barry a wide smile, one that Barry want sure if it reached his eyes or not. “We will still see each other at school.”

Before Barry could say anything, Len had given him a quick hug, then turned and walked quickly out of the room.

“Well Barry,” Joe said, his smile warm enough to make Barry instantly feel better. “Get your stuff together let’s go, Iris is in the car waiting for you!”

Despite everything that had just happened, Barry felt as more excited since getting to the group home. He was going to see Iris, he was going to stay in a home full of love, he was going to go back to school not just with one friend, but with three.

* * *

 

_April 25th, 1998_

  
“Well it doesn't sound like nothing Len!” Barry snapped, feeling so utterly confused, not quite sure if he wanted to hug the other boy or slug him.

“You promised me that you wouldn’t say anything Barry!” Len reached out and grabbing Barry’s arm, glancing over his shoulder to make sure nobody else in the school yard could see them.

“But Len,” Barry looked deep into the others eyes, in great effort to try and understand, to try and put himself in the others shoes.

“Barry I told you it’s nothing.” Len let go of Barry, looking around again before speaking barely above a whisper. “I told you how my Dad was.”

“But,” Barry began but Len cut him off.

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore Barry.” Len turned around and walked over to a rusted and abandoned bench and sat down.

After a moment of staring, Barry grabbed his backpack and joined him. “Don’t your teachers wonder why you wear your jacket all the time?” He questioned, his stomach twisted up in a ball of knots.

“Nobody cares,” He replies shortly, looking annoyed that Barry wouldn’t let the topic go. “People just think I’m cold.”

The two just sat there for a minute.

“I’m sorry,“ Barry offered up, because he simply had no other words, nothing else he could say to fix the situation, to make his friend feel better.

“It’s nothing,” Len replied, but Barry wouldn't let it go.

“No, it’s not nothing.” Barry scooted even closer, wanting nothing more than to take the hand of the boy sitting next to him, to comfort him in some way. “I thought when I went to Joe’s and you and Lisa went back to your Dad’s things would be better for us, but now we hardly see each other and now your Dad’s hurting you.”

“Why can’t you just drop it Barry?” Len asked, sounding angry again, his eyes darting around to be sure they weren’t being overheard.

Using all the courage in his possession, moved his hand over on the bench so that their fingers were touching. “Because I’m your friend!” Barry insisted.

Len didn’t smile widely like other people, but Barry knew him well enough to feel relief when the corners of his mouth twitched, and felt even happier when Len moved his hand even closer.

“You don't have to worry about me Barry,” Len said, some of the tension leaving his voice. “Lisa and I are going to be ok, I’ll make sure of it.” When Barry didn't say anything he continued. “Once my Dad finished up with this jewel heist things will get better” He hesitated. “They will get better.”

Barry wasn't sure if he believed Leonard, but didn’t want to say anything else that would make Len mad at him, not now. So he let Len swear the conversation in a different direction, and they talked about school, Joe and Iris, and as always, Barry’s latest theories on the Man in Yellow.

They also didn't talk about the way their fingers were still touching, the way they hadn’t talked about how Barry had kissed Len.

Barry had been so worried he had lost his friend when Len didn’t bring it up in the days following, but he soon realized just because Len didn't talk about somethings, didn’t mean he didn’t care. For Len, sometimes not saying things meant he felt them stronger. Also he was here, not pulling his hand away from Barry’s.

“Joe’s here,” Len spoke off, cutting Barry off mid sentence as they both spotted the police car pulling into the parking lot.

“I’ll see you later Len.” Barry said sincerely, as they both stood, and looked at each other for half a second before Barry turned to go.

“Hey Barry,” Len paused for a second, and Barry’s heart beat double time. “Bye.”

Barry grinned and waved, and tripped over his feet, not even feeling bad when he heard Len’s snort of laughter.

But as Barry walked over to Joe’s police car, his stomach was all twisted up in knots. He wanted more than anything to turn and run back to Len, to talk to him all night like they had in the group home.

“Hey Barry!” Joes created him warmly as he climbed into the back of the car. “How was your day?” When Barry shrugged noncommittally, Joe glanced up to look at him in the rear view. “Everything ok Bar?”

Barry felt like he could be sick now that he was here, alone with Joe. He knew it wasn’t what Len wanted, but Barry couldn't stand to know that he was hurting all the time, that being in that home with his Dad was killing his spirit. His Dad was hurting Lisa, which Len would do anything to keep her safe, and it was getting him hurt. Len had told Barry that even if his Dad did steal that emerald, nothing would change for them. It wasn’t Len’s job to take care of everything all the time, it should be his job to have fun and relax, like they had both done in the group home.

He had been happier in the group home, Barry thought desperately. At least there he didn't have to worry about getting hurt protecting Lisa, didn’t have to worry about his Dad being arrested all the time.

“Joe I have two tell you something.” He blurted out, half regretting the words as they came out of his mouth. Joe, who had been about to put the car into drive, stopped and turned around, giving Barry his undivided attention.

Len should have someone in his life like Joe, Barry thought firmly as he opened his moth to speak.

“Somebody is going to do something bad Joe, and you need to stop it.”

* * *

 

_August 3rd, 2014_

  
“Don’t all turn around at once,” Iris sidled into the booth, passing out coffee to Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin. “But I need Barry to look over at the door.”

The next second later both Cisco and Caitlin were craning their necks, looking over the tops of Barry and Iris’s heads.

“Hot,” Cisco declared.

“He’s not bad looking,” Caitlin answered at the same time, they paused a second to look at each other, before craning their necks again to get another look.

“Are we checking out the guy or the girl?” Cisco questioned, turning his attention back to the table, as he chewed on the end of his straw.

“I want Barry to check out both of them,” Iris emphasized with a playful eye roll, before nudging Barry. “Do you recognize the two by the door, I swear I know them from somewhere.”

“You recognize them as in we went to school together, or one of us hooked up with one of them?” Barry teased, then, rather unconcerned, turned and looked over at the door.

His entire world froze.

This freezing of time wasn't like when he ran so fast the world seemed to stand still, Barry felt as if he was the one frozen, while the rest of the world continued on around him.

It was Leonard Snart.

It had to be him, Barry thought wildly, as he continue to stare with excitable horror. He knew those blue eyes, the serious expression, the way he set his jaw.

So that meant the girl next to him was probably Lisa, Barry realized with another pang, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from Leonard to stare at the girl next to him.

Lisa still had that same look of daring and overconfidence, the one that she had worn taking down that group of bullies almost sixteen years ago.

Barry’s heart constricted as he stared at the siblings as Lisa appeared to be telling an animated story while her brother just calmly looked at her.

Without thinking about what he was doing, Barry made to stand up just as Iris tried to get his attention for the third time

“Barry!” She pulled him back down into his seat. “What’s wrong?”

He turned to look at her and blinked feeling as if his brain was on a free fall through the past.

“Dude, what’s up with you?” Cisco asked, raising an eyebrow, looking amused at the state his friend was in.

“That’s,” Barry paused, not even sure which words he wanted to use. “That’s Leonard Snart.”

“What?!” Iris exclaimed.

“Shh!” Barry waved her down frantically, grabbing Iris by the arm as she tried to turn around and look again.

“I’m sorry,” Caitlin cut in, looking back and forth between Barry and Iris. “Who is that?”

“Leonard Snart?” Iris replied, before turning her full attention back to Barry. “Really? How long has it been since…”

“Since that day…”

“So you never got to…”

“There was never the chance,” Barry sat back in his seat, rubbing his face with his hands.

“Ok, I’m going to need the other halves of these sentences.” Cisco cut in. “It’s freaky when you two do that.”

“Barry who is that?” Caitlin asked, her eyes flicking up and down, reading Barry’s body language.

“Leonard Snart was the first person I ever kissed,” Barry said through his hands, and any other day it might have been funny to see both Caitlin and Cisco stare open mouthed at him as Iris sympathetically rubbed his back.

“Why don't you go talk to him,” Caitlin asked, smiling and looking sympathetic. “I’m sure he remembers you.”

“I can’t,” Barry looked up, looking terrified at the very idea, “I ruined his life, and his sister Lisa’s life too.”

“What?!” Both Caitlin and Cisco, exclaimed.

“It’s a really long story guys,” Barry sighed, all the while purposefully not looking around again.

“Barry,” Iris smiled sweetly, keeping a reassuring hold on his arm, every bit the perfect best friend. “I know you, for years all you wanted was the chance to make things right, and now you have that chance, so don't waste it.”

“Right,” Barry’s heart was racing, and feeling bad for wishing for a good Flash related emergency, took a deep steadying breath.

“Dude,” Cisco cut in, his gestures big and his eyes frantic. “I know you need to take time to prepare yourself for this but your first kiss and his hot sister are leaving.”

“What?” Barry spun around and seeing the pair leaving the shop, decided on a brash and headfirst movement of action. “I have to go,”

“Good luck,” His friends all called after him as Barry practically speed away.

Restraining himself from sprinting through the door, Barry found himself confronted with every hope and fear that had run through his head in the years following his decision to turn Leonard and Lisa’s Dad in to Joe.

Even bigger was the fact that Leonard had been Barry’s first kiss, and he still looked just as wonderful as the day Barry had first seen him.

Bursting through the door, Barry spun around, and seeing that the siblings were about to cross the street called out “Hey!”

They both turned around, Lisa already looking amused, while Len’s face was closed off to the world around him.

Skidding to a stop in front of the two, Barry opened his mouth and hoped for the best.  
“Hi,” He paused, and when they didn’t make him leave he continued. “I’m not sure if you will remember me, but I’m…”

“Barry Allen,” Leonard Snart was looking at him, and for the first time in sixteen years Barry was looking into those blue eyes that seemed as if the years had sharpened them.

In the moment Barry lost all ability to speak, and felt himself turning red as he just stared.

“Wait Barry Allen?!” Lisa cut in, looking closer at Barry. “Oh my god, you grew up.” She laughed and to Barry’s great surprise, she threw her arms around him and gave him a warm hug.

At a complete loss for anything to say, Barry looked over Lisa shoulder at Leonard.

He shook his head at Barry, his jaw set and his gaze cold, and Barry realized that Leonard had never told Lisa what had happened all those years ago.

“It’s so good to see you again, do you still live in town?” Lisa asked, and trying to tear his gaze away from Len, Barry smiled down at Lisa.

“Yeah, I work as a CSI for the police department,” Barry wasn't sure where to look, but he knew that overtime he caught Len’s cold gaze he felt his face flushing red.

“Well Barry,” Lisa was looking back and forth between the two boys. “I really want to catch up with you, so why don’t you give Leonard your number while I go get us a cab.”

Sure his face could not turn any more red, Barry just nodded mutely as Lisa winked at her brother, and gave them a little wave as she walked away.

“Would you like to go out tomorrow night?” They were not the words Barry had planned to say, it was the complete opposite of the groveling and begging he had prepared himself to do, but when left alone with Leonard, it was the only thing Barry could bring himself to say.

Len didn’t say anything, so Barry decided to just go ahead and rip off the rest of the bandage.

“I know we haven't seen each other in over a decade, I have spent years thinking about how I could have acted differently, or about how I would apologize to you if I ever had the chance, and I also know you might hate me for what I did, and if you want to spend the whole time hating me I’ll completely understand, it’s just I feel like I owe…”

“Yes,” Len cut across, and Barry realized that the corner of his mouth still twitched in the same way it had when they were kids and he was trying to stop himself from smiling.

He was so wrapped in the familiarity of that small detail that he completely missed what Len had actually said, until it hit him like a ton of bricks.

“What?” He felt like an idiot, like the small child with the same helpless crush on the cool older man.

“We can get a drink, you and I owe each other that much,” Len unfold his arms and handed out his phone, which Barry tried to take without dropping it or positively vibrating with the speed force. “We have a lot to talk about, and then I can decide if I want to spend the rest of the night hating you,”

Positively dumbstruck, Barry typed in his number and handed the phone back over to Len, who was working hard not to smile at whatever emotions were showing through on Barry’s face.

“Len!” Both men jumped, and look around to see Lisa waving down her brother. “You will see him later, let’s go!”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Barry threw out, determined to end this once in a lifetime encounter not looking like a fool.

Leonard nodded, “I’ll see you tomorrow Allen.”

Once Leonard turned his back to walk towards Lisa, Barry tried not to punch the air in celebration, still very aware of the fact Lisa was still smirking at him.

Barry turned around and saw through the window, that Iris, Cisco and Caitlin had all been surreptitiously watching through the pane of glass. He shook his head at them, and walked back into the store, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

What could go wrong now? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah poor Barry, he is just trying to do the right thing! Please tune in next week as the story continues in present day and becomes very season one adjacent, and we will see what on earth happens both leading up to and after the confrontation in the bank! Just what happened between Barry and Leonard, and is Barry really dead?!?!
> 
> I really hope you liked this first part! I’ve been working hard and the next and final part will be posted Christmas Eve next Saturday as my present to all of you! Please let me know what you thought, and if you liked it! ALSO, please leave a kudos/comment and subscribe to the story! Thanks so much!


	2. Divided We Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you all so much, I was blown away by the response in the first chapter! I am so glad you liked the story! So let’s get into the final part! Two quick things though…
> 
> 1\. I changed the date of Barry and Len reunion in Jitters from chapter 1 to September, to give the timeline more wiggle room, it doesn't make a huge difference, especially if you are new to the fic.
> 
> 2\. If you are a returning reader (hello! so glad you are back!) I suggest rereading the bank scene in chapter one! Just as a refresher for everything that happens in this part!

_September 10th, 2014_

“So how was the big date?” Cisco’s voice crackled with static over the coms as Barry rounded a corner.

“Wouldn’t later be a better time for this?” Barry had to shout, to make sure his voice was heard over the wind. “Armored bank robbery takes precedent over my dating life you know!”

Moving at light speed down the main road, Barry speed by too quickly to notice that car alarms were going off in his wake.

“Don’t let Cisco distract you Barry,” Caitlin chimed in, adding another layer of noise that distracted Barry from counting street numbers. “If my assumption is correct then this is the same group that has broken into three other banks in the past two weeks.”  
“Did you guys kiss?” Cisco threw out, and this did cause Barry to loose his focus and crash headlong into pile of trash bags piled up in an alley.

“Seriously dude!” Barry wasn't sure if wanted to laugh or run back to Star Labs to strangle his friend. “Not the moment.”

“He’s trying to be nice Barry,” Caitlin cut in again before there was a muffed noise and Cisco yelped.

Now Barry was looking around, trying to remember which direction the car being robbed was supposed to be moving.

“Mr. Allen,” Well’s voice cut in over the other’s bickering, doing something to turn down the volume on their mic’s. “If we are all done being distracted there is a robbery in process at 43rd and North, so I suggest you run!”

Shaking off the feeling that he was a small child being reprimanded, Barry took off, grateful for whatever Wells had done to silence Caitlin and Cisco. Without their voices distracting him, he was able to find his target almost at once.

It seemed as if Caitlin had been correct. There were four people on bikes who seemed to be making quick work of dismantling the armored vehicle.

Skidding to a halt, Barry was able to make quick work of pulling the first person he could reach off the bike, and sprinting away to try and stop the runaway vehicle.

“Barry, something’s not looking right,” Cisco’s voice cut back in through the feed, louder and more serious than Barry had heard him all day.

The world slowed as Barry turned around to the person he had deposited on the sidewalk.

In only a split second to react, Barry threw himself out of the way as a bolt of white flame passed just inches from his chest.

“Barry!” Caitlin was screaming, but it was hard for Barry to hear her over the pounding of blood in his ear.

“What is that thing?” He yelled, stopping behind the armored car. The other three black clad figures had fled, and a quick glance showed that the driver was unconscious and seemingly unhurt.

“Barry listen to me,” Now Wells was back on the speaker, sounding more concerned than Barry had ever heard him. “That device is a cold gun that was stolen from our labs, if the beam hits you wont be able to heal.”

“So what do you suggest I do?” Barry shouted, over the sound of freezing and contracting metal from the other side of the truck.

“Get back here and we will make a plan!” Caitlin was shouting, and her voice rang so loud in his ears that he flinched.

Things had gone silent, whoever was on the other side of the truck had quit.

“Had enough yet?” A voice called out.

For a moment Barry felt sure like the cold gun had hit him, even now ice felt as if it were creeping into his heart, cracking and freezing it.

He recognized that voice, how could he not.

It was Leonard on the other side of the truck, Leonard who had only days before sat and listened to Barry poor his heart out over coffee, who had forgiven him. The same person who stopped by Barry’s apartment the next day with Lisa and two pizzas and stayed until 2am catching up.

The robberies had started around the same time Len had said he got back to town.

It felt as if the speed force was allowing him to think faster than normal, and Barry wanted to keel over with the sheer weight and volume of his thoughts.

“Barry!”

“Hey man talk to us,”

“Mr All…”

Barry ripped out the earpiece and in one reckless moment, had crushed it under the heel of his shoe, insuring that no one back at STAR Labs would be able to hear or track what happened next.

Heart pounding audibly under his ribs, Barry took a deep breath, trying to focus on the sound of approaching boots, and not the smile Len had worn at the end of their first date.

“I’ve heard of others like you,” Leonard’s voice called out around the truck, and Barry was able to fully appreciate how hard and cruel Len could be if he wanted. Barry had never heard him use this voice before, yet it sounded comfortable and well practiced. “You ever heard of a Man in Yellow, would have been almost twenty years ago,”

Barry’s heart thudded even more painfully, and he found himself wishing that he could cover his ears, block out the words and just focus on getting the cold gun away from Len.

“Now not many people can run fast like that, so either you are the Man in Yellow, or…”

Not giving himself a chance to thing Barry bolted around the corner, a yell tearing out of him as he forced himself to move faster than ever before.

The element of surprise worked to his advantage. Before the sentence was even finished, Barry had ripped the gun from Len’s hand’s.

Even though he was still in his mask, Barry felt oddly exposed as the other man took a step back looking at Barry as he never had before.

“Well?” Leonard spat, all while Barry wanted to crumble under his gaze. Even though he knew that Len had no idea it was Barry under the mask, it still hurt to see so much hatred directed at him. “You going to kill me?”

“Where did you get this?” Barry brandished the cold gun, glad for the speed force disguising his voice, for hiding the tremor in it.

“Stole it,” Len spat, then glanced over his shoulder. “Cops will be here any second Red, you killing me or turning me over to them?”

Barry tried not to look horrified, and as the sound of sirens grew clearer in the distance, he decided what to do and tossed the cold gun to the side. Not giving Len any time to react, Barry bolted forward and grabbed him by the arms and dashed away.

They were moving so fast and Leonard was so taken aback that he didn’t struggle, all while Barry’s mind was working out where they should go. STAR Labs would have Joe checking where they had left the armored car.

Finding his way a few streets over near the harbor, Barry ran into one of the old abandoned warehouses, deciding that even if anyone thought to look for him here, he would be able to hear them coming.

Letting Len go, Barry turned to face him. Seemingly disoriented, Len stumbled a few steps away, and Barry could hear the other man trying to hide how afraid he was.

“So you decided to kill me then,” His voice was shaking, and Barry wanted to comfort him in some way. “Kill me away from the police so you can continue running around and playing the hero.”

“I’m letting you go,” Barry had decided on the run over, and was reassured when Len took another step back, looking wary and distrustful. “I’m letting you have another chance, so don’t waste it.”

Barry inwardly pleaded Leonard to just go, to leave and not question it, to use the opportunity to do something better.

“Why?” Len was growing angry for reasons Barry didn’t understand. “You have no idea who I am or why I do what I do.”

“I’m sure you have family or friends out there who needs you to not to go to jail.” Barry found himself growing impatient with Len’s apparent death wish. “Do it for whatever family you have, like a sister, or whatever.”

That was going a step to far. For a moment, the silence around the two men echoed, and Barry saw all the color draining from Leonard’s face.

“How do you know that?” Len asked, his voice low and quiet and he struck real fear into Barry’s heart as he took a step forward. “Who are you?”

Barry didn’t say anything, not trusting himself in the moment not to make things worse.

Len swung at Barry, and in a flash of red lighting, Barry was now behind Len, twisting his arm behind his back.

“Stop it!” Barry yelled, “Leonard Snart you have to stop!”

But Len just fought against him harder. “How do you know who I am, how do you know Lisa?” He was yelling, his panic seeping over. “Did Lewis send you because I swear…”

“It’s me!” Barry dropped his modulated voice and let Leonard go, and as he spun around Barry tugged his mask off. “It’s just me.”

It took a long moment for Len to realize what he was seeing. His eyes ran up and down the suit before landing on Barry’s face, and both men were going through the notion that they had been exposed in some way.

“You’re the streak?” He asked with the air of one forcing oneself to hide his true feelings.

“The Flash,” Barry responded, mentally wanting to kick himself. He needed to say something else, something that would make whatever this situation was better.

“Could you do this when we were kids?”

Barry shook his head.

“Only since the particle accelerator blew up,” They stood facing each other. “Why were you trying to rob than van Len?”

Len laughed in a way that made the hairs on the back of Barry’s neck stand up.

“Am I going to get the same speech that I got when we were kids Allen?” Len’s voice was cruel and defensive as he seemed to gear himself up for a fight. “I don't have an answer that’s any better than the one I gave you then.”

“Don’t try and fight with me!” Barry called out to him, feeling heat rising in his face. “I just saved your neck out there.”

“That’s right Barry, you are just always trying to save me aren't you.” Len could have hit Barry with the cold ray for how much those words hurt. Barry stumbled back.

“I though you said you had forgiven me?” He asked, cursing himself with how young he sounded in the moment.

“I thought you didn’t have superpowers Barry,” Len sighed, “You realize how this works right? The hero in the red cape and the villain in black, those people don't ride of happy into the sunset at the end of the movie, the person in black normally ends up in jail.”

“I said I was letting you go and I meant that,” Barry insisted, using the moment to take a step closer to Len. “I’m not sending you to prison, I owe you that much.”

“Why is that exactly?”

“I still think you are that same person who saved me from being beat up on the playground, the same good person who forgave me for ruining his life.” Barry felt as if a waterfall was building up in his chest, threatening to spill over.

Len closed his eyes, seeming to count to five in his head before looking at Barry with his jaw set. “I lived the exact life I thought I would Barry, I made choices for myself and for Lisa that made me glad you were never around when we were growing up. I lived with them, and do you know what Barry, I like who they made me. I’m the villain, the rouge, it’s what I am good at!"

  
“No!” Barry snapped, “You are the guy who never told his little sister about what I did to the both of you years ago to spare her feelings! The person who I went on a date with and brought me pizza last night! That’s the kind of person you are Len, that the person I liked all those years ago, and that’s still you know.”

“We aren’t children any more Barry, it’s not that simple!” Leonard’s fists were clenched as he took another step closer to Barry.

“Why does it half to be?!” Barry yelled in reply.

Both men stared at each other for a moment.

The next second later, simultaneously they both stepped forward and had seized each other up in such an Earth shattering kiss that Barry could feel the dam in his chest break.

It felt right, despite the fact that only moments ago they had been fighting, for them to be clinging to each other. It didn’t seem so treacherous that only a few moments ago Barry Allen had been a hero and Leonard Snart a villain.

“I have always liked you Len,” Barry managed to say between kisses, stepping back for a moment to get the next words out. “From when we were kids all the way until a week ago when I saw you in the coffee shop and realized my feeling had never went away.”

“Damn it Barry,” Len growled, before pulling the other back for another kiss.

* * *

  
_October 17th, 2014_

“Barry are you sure this is a good idea?” Caitlin spoke up in his ear, and Barry could see her in his minds eye wringing her hands at the computer.

“Don’t worry,” He reassured her, pulling his mask over his face, checking the

“I’m going to have to agree with her dude,” Cisco chimed in. “I get that he’s your villain boyfriend or whatever, but…”

“If the peanut gallery would pipe down,” Len cut in on the speakers, and Barry found himself failing to bite back a smile at the tone of Len’s voice. “Mark Mardon is getting ready to break the worst of the worst from jail.”

“Cisco don’t you trust us?” Lisa purred into her own com, causing both Barry and Len to roll their eyes at her, Len even going so far as to throw her mask at her head.

“Mr. Allen, please consider the risk of what you are about to do,” Wells was chiming in now, causing both Snart siblings to grimace and make rude gestures even though only Barry could see them.

While Barry would never say it, he really didn’t blame them. Wells didn't seem to trust Len and Lisa as far as he could throw them, and had over and over chastised Barry for revealing his identity, to the point where Barry had learn to selectively listen to his speeches about the danger he was putting himself in.

“Guys, we have been planning this for too long to back off now.” He reassured his team,  
Today had to go well, that would show all of them.

“Ready?” Barry asked Len, handing over the new cold gun Cisco had fashioned. All his misgivings about the siblings help did not extend to his desire to give them the most high tech equipment.

Or nicknames.

“You forget, this is what I do for a living,” His smirk made Barry’s heart flutter and he tugged off Len’s goggles in order to get one good kiss in before dashing off.

Once situated a few miles back from the bank, Barry waited with bated breath for the signal, while Caitlin and Cisco gave him a play by play of what was going on.

“Captain Cold and Golden Glider have met up with the Weather Wizard.” Cisco narrated, chewing on something in Barry’s ear. Barry shook his head, grinning, feeling more at ease and certainly more informed than he normally felt during a jailbreak.

“Cisco everyone on the line knows who you are talking about.” He told his friend, and was shushed in turn.

“Barry, Mardon just asked Snart how he got away from you last week when the Trickster was in town.” Caitlin cut in, trying at least to sound as helpful and supportive of this crazy plan as she could.

Barry found himself almost quivering with anticipation of the upcoming showdown.

“Len knows what he is doing,” He spoke with the words barely audible, reassuring himself as much as he reassured his friend. “He’s a thief, it’s his job.”

It had remained his job the past few month, with some tweaks that could technically place him in the hero category.

It hadn't been easy coming up with this new system. Even with the enthusiastic kissing in the warehouse, Barry and Leonard had worked hard to figure out just how they could be of use to each other.

It had been Len’s idea to turn double agent. Barry had just about tackled him with enthusiasm when he heard the idea for the first time. After what felt like a month of begging and convincing, Cisco had turned over the new and improved cold gun to complete the charade.

The whole thing might have taken even longer had Lisa not insisted in going out on jobs as well.

Barry had taken Lisa aside about a week after Len had discovered who he was. It didn’t seem fair that she be so left out of everything, especially if her only family member would be putting themselves in danger for the sake of the Flash.

Iris was also playing her part by running fake stories about the “terrors” that Len and Lisa were inflicting on the City.

“Barry!” Cisco shook him out of his reverie and into high alert. “Someone in the jail just called for the police, they’re ready for you!”

Sprinting as fast as he could, Barry pushed down all the emotions tumbling around his brain, approaching the very real jailbreak as if he were going at it alone.

Bursting through the door, he faced Len, Lisa, and Mardon, all armed and circling around a group of unconscious guards who were bound by a length of golden rope.

“Well if it isn't Central City’s very own Scarlet Speedster,” Len sneered at him, looking as intimidating as he had ever seen him.

Pushing down the thought that if the circumstances had been different, that they might have actually stood against each other out of his brain Barry called out.

“Nobody is getting out of here tonight Cold!”

“Well that’s just not fair,” Lisa pouted then snorted. Cisco had taken extra time with her gold mask and it glittered even in the dark of the jail. “Grow up Flash, it’s three against one and you're not the only one with special talents.”

Just as planned Barry charged the three, dodging the bolt of ice that Len fired at him, and once closer, he took a no-holds-bar punch from Lisa in the jaw.

Stumbling back, Barry shook his head, he had reassured Lisa that she wouldn't be able to hurt him, so she had put all of her weight behind it.  
“You’re over cocky Flash,” Mark Mardon grinned at Barry, and in the distance a rumble of thunder could be heard.

“Barry you need to stop Mardon before any lightning hits the building,” Wells was saying in his ear. “If the power goes out all the prisoners will be let go.”

Throwing himself towards Mardon, Barry was blasted back by a gust of wind. Hitting the opposing wall, he blinked the stars out of his eyes as Lisa smirked down at him, raising her gun.

Barry counted to three then moved, so that they ray of molten gold missed him by a breath.

Charging at Len, Barry dodged out of the way of one bolt, before the second one grazed the top of his arm.

“Nice shot Snart!” Mardon called out, messing with the control panel, the thunder growing louder by the second.

Ignoring the pain in his arm. Barry seized Len’s arm, twisting it behind his back.

“Ok listen up,” He called to the other two. Mardon was frozen and Lisa looked appropriately worried. “You are all going to leave.”

“Really Kid?” Len spat, his voice dripping with icy venom. “You just let the bad guys go and everybody else goes skipping back to their lives.”

“Be quiet Cold!” Barry snapped, his heart racing.

“Oh this will be fun,” Mardon stepped forward and the entire room smelled of ozone.

“Don’t!” Lisa snapped, holding her gun up in surrender. “Mardon just calm down.” Her eyes were flashing as much as her mask, and Barry felt that she deserved an Oscar after all this was done.

Mardon glared at Lisa but listened to her warning.

“Has everyone in this town gone soft?” Leonard was growling.

“Just leave,” Barry instructed the others. “Walk out of here and never come back. We know how you operate, how you broke in, so if we ever see any signs of you around here again there will be no more second chance.”

Mardon looked at him disbelievingly, but after a quick glance at Lisa began to back up.

“Barry, the storms are retreating,” Wells all but yelled at him. “You need to act now!”

Letting go of Len, Barry moved so quickly that Mardon had barely blinked before Barry had struck him over the head, sending him crashing down.

“What happened to second chances?” Lisa asked, kicking the unconscious figure with her boot.

“He and his brother were responsible for the death of Joe’s old partner.” Barry looked down at Mardon, relief coloring his voice knowing that this particular challenge was over.

“Speaking of Joe,” Caitlin’s voice cut in over the coms, causing all three of them to jump. “He and Eddie will be there any moment, just leave Mardon all tied up.” Then after a pause she added. “Good job you guys.”

“That was some pretty fast talking Golden Glider,” Barry could practically see Cisco’s grin.

“Leave my sister alone,” Len drawled, ignoring Lisa as she lovingly kicked him hard in the shin.

After taking the time to stage the scene, during which both Len and Lisa complained through, making Barry, Cisco, and even Caitlin laugh at the woes of being a hero and cleaning up after one’s own messes.

“You need a ride back?” Len was asking Lisa as the three of them walked out of the prison casually, still dressed in their suits.

“I’m taking my bike back, I can already tell you two are going to start kissing soon.” Lisa winked at them both, pulling her motorcycle helmet down helmet down over her hair.

“She’s not wrong,” Barry shrugged, watching as Lisa tore out off the parking lot.

He turned to see Len grinning at him, reaching up and taking Barry’s mask off and kissing him until they were backed up against the van.

“You know we make a pretty good team.” Barry managed to get out, his heart beating fasted when he felt Len grin into the next kiss, and reached out to pull the other man closer.

* * *

  
_November 23rd, 2014_

“Hey Wheels,” Lisa called out, casually dropping her purse onto a table, slouching down in one of the chairs, helping herself to a pice of candy from Cisco’s desk. “My brother anywhere around?”

“I’m afraid I haven't seen him.” Wells looked at her cooly, with one raised eyebrow.

Lisa shrugged and spun around in Cisco’s chair.

“Eventually Wheels, we are going to get you to trust us.” Lisa carelessly tossed out. “Even you can’t keep pretending that we haven't been helpful.” She smiled and spun round again.

If she had held still, she might have seen the shadow that passed over the man face.

“I will only admit to the fact that you are your brother have been an unstoppable force when it comes to helping Barry.”

“See that didn't kill you,” Lisa laughed, standing up and pulling on the hoodie that Cisco had left. “I’m going to find Len, we were supposed to meet but I bet he’s off somewhere kissing Barry.”

“Ah yes, probably,” Wells tone was saturated in disapproval and Lisa felt a surge of protectiveness rise up in her chest. Leonard made Barry happy, and if Wells for some reason still didn’t approve…

“Hold on just a second,” Wells rolled towards her, his gaze still bothering her. Lisa had seen that look consistently throughout her life, and only from the very worst of people the Earth had to offer. “I also want to admit to the unforeseen complication that this romantic tryst has brought up.” He paused, cementing the bad feeling in Lisa’s stomach. “I have worked too hard to lose Mr. Allen to a common thief and I can think of only one way to fully rip that connection apart.”

Lisa’s instincts were screaming at her to run away as fast as she could.

“There is only one person Leonard Snart cares about more about than Barry Allen.”

As she whirled around, she screamed as Wells threw himself out of his wheelchair, towering over her, his eyes flashing and his voice one of nightmares.

“You Miss Snart, are the key to everything.”

By the time Caitlin showed up a few minutes later, Lisa’s screams had already faded away.

* * *

  
_November 26th, 2014_

Barry skidded to a halt outside Len’s apartment, pulling his key out and unlocking the door. “I’m here!” He called out, kicking off his shoes and rolling his eyes and the pair of “Captain Cold” goggles hung on the key hook. “Sorry I’m late!” He continued to say, wandering casually down the hallway. “Rathaway showed up again but Cisco was able to handle it.”

Passing by a dark bedroom with the lights off Barry nudged the door open, looking in briefly before moving towards the living room. “Lisa still hasn't come home?”

Turning the light switch on Barry paused when he saw Len restlessly standing behind the couch, papers scattered all over the table. The energy in the room was palpable.

“Len what’s wrong?” Barry asked, his heart dropping , crossing over and picking up papers from the table. “Len?” He asked again, reaching out to touch his shoulder, astonished when the other man pulled away.

“He has Lisa,” Barry’s heart stopped, even though he didn't understand, he had never heard Len sound like that before.

“Who? Len what’s going on?” Barry reached forward, but Len moved so violently that it made Barry flinch, and was even more confused when Len pressed his phone in his hands, a black screened video cued up to play.

Dreading what was coming next, Barry pushed play, feeling as if he had been slugged in the stomach when Lisa’s face popped up on the screen.

“Lenny!” Lisa was screaming, her face dirty and hair messy, it was dark enough that he couldn't see beyond her figure, with her arms tied behind her back. “Help me!”

Barry could see that she had be crying. Lisa never cried, never showed anyone who she didn't love and trust implicitly how she was feeling. One of her sleeves was bleeding, enough so that Barry was worried.

“Please!” Please she screamed again, each word seeming to tear another wound in Len, who looked at the video if he could be sick any minute. “Len you have to get me out of here, you have to get me away! God, he’s evil!”

Then there was a bolt of yellow, and Barry cried out when the face of the Reverse Flash filled the screen.

“Leonard Snart,” The voice said, and the world was crashing down around him, that this manic had someone else Barry loved and there was nothing else he could do about it.

“If you want your sister to come out of this alive,” The monster on the screen continued, and his grin was visible as he said the next part. “You will walk away from the Flash and his friends, turn away and run and I’ll consider letting her go.”

He moved to where he was standing right next to Lisa, who fought to move as far away from him as she could.

“Break his heart, or I’ll break hers.”

The screen cut to black, but they could still hear when Lisa started to scream.

Barry dropped the phone, and backed away, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes and shaking his head violently. “No, no this can’t be happening.”

“I know who he is,” Len said it so calmly that Barry looked at him. “I know who he is.”

Something was building up in Len, his face haunted as his sister’s screams still rung in their ears.

“Barry, it’s Wells!” Len said, then turned and picked up the glass on the table nearest him and hurling it against the wall.

Barry felt as if he couldn’t have heard him right, some part of that had to be wrong.

“No,” he whispered, but Len turned to face him, eyes filled with a fire and rage that frightened Barry.

“Ever since you brought us to STAR Labs Lisa and I have been referring to Wells as “evil” behind your back.” Len grabbed Barry’s arms, and Barry could feel his hands shaking. “She wouldn’t have used that word if she hadn’t been trying to tell me something!”

Pushing Barry back, Len went back to pacing back and forth. “You have to listen to what the evidence is telling you Barry!” He shouted, traces of tears in his eyes as he picked up another glass and hurled it against the wall.

Not able to just stand there, Barry picked up some of the papers on the table, some of them all the way from Starling City, and reading them as fast as he could, then dropping them and backing away.

“No,” Closing his eyes, Barry tried to fight the rising wave of panic clawing up his throat. It couldn't be true. Wells had been there since the beginning, had been there when nobody else had been able to help him… Had helped mold him into the hero that he was now.

If all this was true then Barry’s greatest hero was also his mother’s murderer.

“We have to do something,” Len kept pacing, looking up at Barry with wild eyes. “I don't care if you don't believe me, but I have to get her back!”

“Len,” Barry reached out, but Len pulled away again.

“Don’t try and convince me that this isn’t Wells Barry! I know it’s him, I just know it, and now he has Lisa!”

Len sank down to the ground, his hands still visibly shaking.

Barry remembered when they were children how Len would never tell anyone how he was feeling. How he pushed everything down, showing only glimpses to those closest to him. To see him going to utter pieces now was like taking a blade to his own heart.

If what Len suspected was true, then the same man who had taken everything from Barry was back. He was back now that Barry was finally happy, finally doing good, and threatening the person who meant the most to him, knowing every trick against Len would appear on his own skin.

“Len,” He whispered all while keeping his voice low and even. “It’s going to be ok,” he sank down to his knees next to him, taking both on his hands. “I’m going to help you.”

Even at a young age Len had taken on the duty of Lisa’s caregiver with singleminded determination. Barry could feel anger and fear radiated off Len like radioactive waves. He didn’t try and embrace the other man, just held his hands as tightly as he could, waiting for the other to act.

“He’s not going to hurt Lisa, we are going to get her back no matter what it takes.”

* * *

  
_November 29th, 2014_

“I just want to be completely sure before we go off and do something rash,” Caitlin was saying twisting the handles of her purse together as she looked at the boys.

“Look,” Len tried to explain, but Cisco cut in before he had a chance.

“Caitlin,” Standing up he moved to her side. “I know this is hard to believe, but it all makes sense. You read the paperwork, between all of that, Lisa’s message, and what I’ve been dreaming about.”

Cisco cut off, and they both looked almost haunted by the very idea.

“It could be just dreams,” Caitlin added, but she didn't sound convinced herself and the three boys let her pretend that her eyes weren’t filling with tears.

“No, it’s more than that,” Cisco put his hand on her shoulder. “In this alternate timeline, when Mardon attacked the city, I saw something about Wells that I shouldn't have, and he killed me for it.”

He looked over at Len with an uncharacteristically serious expression. “We will stop him before he does anything to Lisa.”

Len nodded slightly, his grip tightening on Barry’s hand, as he tried to close his face off from the emotions that threatened to overcome him.

“Joe and Iris can help,” Barry added. “Whatever we decide to do they will back us up, Joe could arrest Captain Cold or something and Iris spreads the story in the newspapers.”

Silence fell over the group, each one of them hurting and betrayed and marveling at how they had fallen so far.

“We have to make it look real,” Len looked up at Barry, who closed his eyes and leaned agains the other man for support, both physical and emotional.

“What would you do?” He asked under his breath, so only Len could hear. “If all of that was real what would you do to get back at me?”

Len stayed quiet for a moment.

“It would be public, something huge.” Barry opened his eyes and looked up as Len continued talking. “You turned me into your little helper, into the perfect double agent, so I’d do something huge to prove that I was a better villain than I ever was a hero.”

“So we stage a spectacle.” Barry asked, looking and feeling younger than he had in a long time.

“Putting as many people in danger as possible, showing the world that the Flash isn't the hero everyone thinks.” Len continued, and at that moment Barry seized the front of his shirt and kissed him once, desperately, as if he was somehow slipping out of his grip.

“It’s not real you know,” Len reassured him, and Cisco and Caitlin looked away, as if they were intruding on something private, as Snart kissed Barry back once more.

* * *

  
_December 1st, 2014_

“Wells just entered the building,” Caitlin hissed in his ear, and he could hear the tension in her voice.

“You are sure this is going to work?” Len asked, pushing himself off the desk, standing next to Barry, looking pale, his jaw set.

“As long as Wells enters the room the particles will get on him.” Cisco spoke up, and they could hear his furious typing in the background. “The gold particles are more potent than the ones Lisa uses, so if he gets anywhere near her after being exposed they will react. He won’t notice but we will be able to find her.”

“He’s had her over a week,” Len grip tightened even more on Barry’s hand.

“Hey,” Barry pressed their foreheads together. “This is going to work, we have everything planned out. He’s going to believe us, and we will find Lisa.”

“We can’t pull any punches,” Len said, and Barry nodded. “You have to know I don't mean any of it. But he has to believe I’ve broken your heart.”

“Wells is the one who is hurting me, not you,” Barry reassured him, before a voice cut across.

“Guys,” Cisco said, dread filling his voice.

“Go now you guys!” Caitlin cut in. “He’s close enough to hear you.”

Moving farther away and turning to face Barry, Len mouthed I love you, before seizing his cold gun and firing it at an office chair with an angry yell. “You are selfish!”

Barry yelled back. “I have to put this city first Len! The Reverse Flash is out there right now and it’s my responsibility to stop him!”

“You have a responsibility to me too!” Len snarled.

“I know that!” Barry yelled, feeling his voice shaking, leaning into it. “I love you, you know my heart better than anyone, you know what it’s like to be out there helping people, why I have to be the Flash!”

“No I don’t,” Len kicked the table nearest him. “I know what its like to be your little puppet. To do what you tell me to do to make you look even better to people too stupid to know you have help!”

Wells sat in his chair right around the corner, close enough to be noticeable, but they both ignored him, Barry fully immersing himself into what he had to do. Letting the nerves and betrayal he felt fuel his performance.

Len closer so that they were face to face. “I’m leaving Barry, this is just like when we were children, you claim you are acting for the good of the people but somehow me and my sister get left in the dust!”

“How dare you!” Barry yelled, feeling his voice shaking, leaning into it. “I’m trying! I feel like you are ripping me in half!”

“Then let me make it easier for you,” Len seized the front of Barry’s shirt and pulled him forward for one angry kiss that was almost painful. “Goodbye Barry.”

“Len please,” Barry felt the tears running down his face, and he moved forward, trying to grab onto Len, to hold onto him in some way. “Wait,” Barry scrambled to hold onto the other man, but he just backed away. “What, are you just leaving!?”

“If you aren't going to help me, even listen to me, then yes.” Len snarled at Barry, and he felt like his knees would give out. “How can I say I love you then watch as you don’t seem to care enough about me to make me stay.”

“Fine then, just leave,” Barry tried to sound angry, but it came out as almost a sob.

Len turned to leave.

“Len wait!” He turned around, raising his eyebrow. “You have to leave the Cold gun, it’s not your, it was made for a hero,” He got through the words quickly, before he lost it altogether. “It was made for someone I loved.”

Len’s face twisted up in fury. “Go to hell Allen.”

Before Barry could move Len had fired the cold gun at him, barely clipping his shoulder, but hurting enough to make him stumble back.

Closing his eyes and sinking into the nearest chair, Barry heard onto his arm, feeling the skin already beginning to heal.

It wasn't real.

He had to keep repeating in, even as his heart broke, as it broke for Len, for Lisa, and for his Mom, all of who Barry could not protect from…

The sound of wheels were audible, and Barry could sense when Wells came to a stop next to him, and put his hand on Barry’s uninjured shoulder.

Barry put all of his energy into not flinching away, to holding still even though his shoulders shook.

He sat there and let Wells believe he was comforting him, all the while focusing on Len, on how much he loved him, and the way he was going to make things right.

He and Len were going to make things right.

* * *

 

_December 6th, 2014_

People could still be heard screaming even as Joe West hauled Leonard Snart out of the bank. Taking no care to be gentle, he lead him around the building, pushing away any questions from on lookers.

To any onlookers, Snart seemed as if all the fight had gone from him. He didn’t try and fight agains the cop, his eyes were covered by his goggles, but even that didn't hide the look of despair plastered across his face.

The screaming could not be escaped.

The Flash was dead, Captain Cold had killed him.

People could see that Joe West was openly weeping, and it seemed only onlookers were keeping him from killing the man himself.

Even when everybody else fell out of sight, and Joe released Snart from the cuffs and wiped the tears from his eyes, he said nothing to the younger man as they rounded the corner to where Cisco and Caitlin had parked the white van.

At the sight of the van Len took off in a run, as the door flew open and his little sister tumbled out, running at her brother full speed. The siblings collided and they both clung to each other. Joe moved past them, letting them have their moment.

Len clung to his sister as if he could protect her and heal all of her hurt by sheer force of will.

“Are you ok?” He asked, his voice low and shaky as he held Lisa out at arms length.

She looked exhausted, maybe thinner than normal, but she was wrapped up in one of Cisco’s jacket and had cleaned her face off in the car.

“I’m ok Lenny,” She whispered, and let her brother wrap his arms around her again and they clung to each other for another long moment.

“How is he doing?” Joe asked Cisco and Caitlin, who were both deathly pale as they fussed over Barry’s sprawled body that made all three of them sick to their stomachs.

“I’ve almost got it,” Caitlin hands were shaking as she prepared a syringe.

“Oliver swore to us this would work,” Cisco insisted, refusing to look away from Barry.

Barry for all intent and purposes looked dead, his mask removed by either Cisco or Caitlin. It was so realistic Joe was immensely grateful that Iris wasn't there.

Her job entitled writing the piece on the Flash’s death, making sure everyone knew exactly what had happened. He wasn't sure she would be able to handle the image of Barry, even though she knew the entirety of the plan.

It still hit way to close to home for all of them to see the way Barry was sprawled. If things had gone differently, who knows what Wells would have wanted with Barry, what he could have done to hurt him.

“How is he doing?” Now Len was standing next to Joe, his arm still around his sister. He went pale at the sight of Barry, turning his head away, but reaching out and took one of Barry’s hands, holding onto as if his own life depended on it.

“He should wake up as soon as we give him this, Oliver said it would.” Caitlin said, repeating to reassure herself.

“All of you, did all of this for me?” Lisa asked, looking extremely vulnerable as she looked around the group.

“Of corse we did,” Caitlin said, her voice so full of conviction that she didn’t bother to look up, taking Barry’s other glove off and cleaning the skin on his wrist.

“You are part of this team,” Cisco added, giving her a sweet smile.

The whole group watched, no one seemed to breath as Caitlin gave Barry the shot.

Len closed his eyes and gripped Barry’s hand, not flinching away when Joe put his hand on his shoulder.

It took almost 17 seconds, 17 second where nobody breathed, nobody even blinked.

Then Barry gasped and sat up, looking around wildly.

“Len?” But he was already there, winding one hand in Barry’s hair, kissing him as he had actually been dead. They didn’t care that they were surrounded by people, the two for a moment were so wrapped up in each other that the rest of the world melted away.

“It worked,” Was all Len managed to say before Barry was kissing him again.

The others seemed to breathe better for the first time in days.

Finally when Len and Barry separated, the first person that Barry saw was Lisa, and he smiled brightly. “Lisa,” She grinned and Barry clambered out of the van, wrapping his arms around her. “I’m so glad you’re ok.”

“Thanks,” It was all she could manage in the moment, but it was all Barry needed.

When Barry turned around, Joe clapped a hand on his shoulder. Barry hugged his step-father, “How is Iris?” He asked, as he fist bumped Cisco, then took Caitlin’s hand as she tearfully beamed at him.

“She’s getting the story to the printers now,” Joe reassured him.

“So it actually worked?” Barry asked, looking back over at Len, who nodded slightly, reaching out to grip Barry’s hand.

“Everything went according to plan.” He reassured the other, they hovered next to each other, as if reassuring the others they were both their, that they were both alive.

“So what do we do now?” Lisa asked, bringing up what everyone else was thinking. “Wells is still out there, sure he thinks Barry is dead, but how are we going to defeat him?”

Everyone looked towards Barry, who took a deep breath and looked to Len for reassurance.

“We fight back,” He said standing straighter holding onto Len, grinning at him slightly before continuing. “Wells has hurt all of us, we can’t let him continue to do that. I know it sounds impossible, but we pulled this off as a team, now we are the ones with the advantage.”

His words seemed infused with his spirit, steadying and inspiring confidence in those who heard him.

“We have something that Wells doesn’t,” Barry grinned over at Len. “We have each other, that’s how we are going to win.“

“Here here!” Cisco threw out, and Lisa laughed at him, her gaze lingering on him as Len helped her into the van.

  
“Barr, I got to take him down to the station,” Joe cut in, looking sympathetic. “We have the prison well protected, and you, Lisa and the others are going to the safe house. Iris will meet you there as soon as she can. So say your goodbyes for now, when you are done I’ll be at the end of the street.”

When it was finally them alone Barry and Len turned to face each other.

“Until we take down Wells the whole world is going to think you’re a murderer,” Barry looked down at the ground. “Len I’m so sor…”

He was cut off by the other man kissing him, and they stayed wrapped up in each other for as long as they had.

“Worth it,” Len grinned when they finally broke away. “I’m serious Barry, at the end of this, it will be worth it.”

“I love you,” Barry gripped Len’s hands. “I love you and I’m going to make this right.” They looked into each others eyes. “We are going to make this right, I promise.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thanks so much for sticking to this story! What did you think about the twist in the plot? Season One Wells is the worst! This ended up so much longer than I had planned, the plot just poured out onto my computer! I really hope you liked it! If you liked this, please feel free to check out my others! 
> 
> Please give me some feedback, leave a comment/kudos I’d love to hear from all of you! We still have the confrontation with Wells to go, so stick around and subscribe to the rest of the story! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays!


	3. Lisa - The Key to Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, well, I am so sorry that this took so long. I recently moved to a new country for six months and adjusting to the new culture and language really took a toll on my writing! However, now I am back! 
> 
> This next part is an (important to the plot) interlude, the next part of the actually story will follow soon! This takes place all throughout the timeline of the first two chapters.
> 
> Thank you so much for the overwhelmingly positive response to the first half of the story, all through out the past few months I kept getting notifications that people were reading and loving what I had written, and it really did make the move easier for me!

April 12th, 1998

“They still haven't left that kid alone Lenny,” Lisa kicked her feet out at a stray weed, looking up at her brother, who was leaning against the fence, glaring at anyone who looked their way.

Not many people got to see her brother without his angry mask on and Lisa studied his face with interest, trying to see who the rest of the world thought they saw.

She was pretty sure, even at age eleven, that most people that actually didn't care wouldn't be watching the scrawny new kid from their group home get beat up with such focus.

 _He’s going over to help_ , Lisa could see the thought forming in his brain. _In three, two…_

“Lisa stay here,” He instructed her, not noticing the grin that spread across her face. He set off across the playground.

Lisa allowed herself a full twenty-seconds to judge Lenny for thinking she wouldn’t be helpful or safe before she took off after him, and arrived just in time to see her brother throw a punch.

A wall of rage welled up within Lisa as she jumped onto the guy closest to Len, punching him so that he wouldn't have a chance to get to her brother.

 _Neanderthals_ s, Lisa wasn’t sure she completely understood the word. But she had learned it in school, and it was the worst thing she could think of in the moment.

The hot rage rose up in her chest, the one Lisa had to push down every time she saw her Dad, it was making her hands shake as she shoved another kid away, not able to pick out words that were being shouted around her.

_Why couldn't everyone just leave each other alone?_

She felt something grab hold of her jacket, and once seeing that it was her brother, turned and followed him, running as fast as she could, trying to match her brothers stride.

When they finally stopped running, Lisa realized that Len had also grabbed the scrawny kid that Tony had been beating up.

“I don’t need your help!” She demanded, getting in her brother's face. “You don't have to rescue me! I can take care of myself!”

“I don’t care,” He answered her coolly, and Lisa deeply envied his ability to keep everything inside.

Not wanting to say anymore, Lisa spun around her heart still thumping in her chest. She looked at the other boy, who was just staring at them with wide eyes. Slightly annoyed, Lisa spoke directly to him.

“Thanks for jumping in at the last minute!” He looked completely taken aback, and Len had nudged her, but Lisa kept talking. “I have a hole in my tights now! They were my only good pair!”

“Lisa,” Now Len sounded annoyed, and the other boy didn't really look any closer to talking, so Lisa sighed, and asked him a question, anything to get him to open up and say something.

But Lenny nudged her again, and addressed the other.

Allen.

Lisa knew she had heard that name before.

“Allen?” She asked, looking back at her brother, who quickly gave her a look. She knew that look…

Allen.

The TV had talked about a man named Allen who had killed his wife while his son was right there.

Lisa’s heart sank and twisted up all at the same time, and immediately changed the subject. She felt bad about the way she had been talking to him earlier, he was still scared. “Tony is the worst, the beginning of the year he always called me all sorts of names because Len and I live in a group home.” She offered up.

“Filter Lisa,” Len shook his head, shooting her a grateful look. So Len knew about this kid’s Dad…

Well, now she understood why he had jumped in to help.

“What? We all live in the same group home Len, it’s not like he doesn't know!” Lisa explained exasperatedly, now trying to move the conversation to something, anything, different.

But that didn’t seem to work.

The kid had gone white. He was looking at the two of them with an expression that Lisa knew all to well. He looked as if he was fighting the desire to run away, fighting not to cry in front of them.

Without even thinking about it, Lisa moved a step closer to her brother.

“Hey it’s ok,” Len said, shrugging his shoulder and stepping forward, putting an arm around the kid’s shoulder. Lisa starred with open amazement, having never seen Len willingly comfort anyone who wasn't her.

“I’m Barry,” He still wasn't saying a whole lot, but Lisa just smiled.

“I’m Lisa Snart, and this is my big brother Leonard,” She informed him, deciding in that instant that Barry was going to need her and Lenny. “We both have your back now.”

* * *

 

  
April 16th, 1998

Lisa picked up her textbook off her table and threw it against the wall, and then for good measure kicked the wall twice to make her point.

The chattering on the other side of the wall stopped abruptly, and either Len or Barry knocked back.

“Shhhh!” A few of the girls in the other beds were awake now and angry at Lisa, which was incredibly unfair.

Rolling back over in the dark, Lisa tried to close her eyes and drift off, but it was still impossible. Even now that Barry and Len were being more quiet, and the moonlight was bright enough to ensure that Lisa could see the door, she didn’t really feel any better.

She wished, for about the thousandth time that week that she would be allowed to sleep in the next room over with Len and Barry.

Who cared if she was a girl, it was only her brother, and _Barry_ , Lisa didn’t know two less threatening people.

She would never admit it to anyone, but she envied the two of them so much. They had each other, and while Lisa knew deep in her heart that nobody would ever love or care for her more than her brother, she wished that she could have someone in her life like Barry.

 _I want a friend I can talk to,_ rolling over Lisa screwed her eyes up tight. _Barry understands what it's like to be here, I want someone like that._

* * *

 

  
April 24th, 1998

“Shut up both of you!” Lisa ducked out of the way, flinching out of the way as a glass bottle flew passed her head and shattered against the wall.

In the next second Lenny was beside her, and had jerked her out of the way as their father ambled towards them both.

“What did I tell you about getting in my way!” Lisa refused to let him see her shaking, and gratefully hid behind her brother, who had placed himself between her and their father.

Please, Lisa refused to cry. _Just go back to what you were doing, we’ll stop, we promise._

“Don’t you two understand how important this job is?” Lewis was yelling at them both. “Unappreciative little…” He broke off and snarled. “Once I pull off this job I’ll have enough money to support the two you, but that won’t happen if you keep TALKING!”

Len took a big step backward, and Lisa followed, trying not to cower, trying to stand as unafraid as her brother. She could see Lenny’s fists clenched, and she reached out and grabbed his elbow, trying to convince him not to speak up, to just stay quiet,

_It would all be over sooner if you were quiet._

Lisa couldn't help herself, and let out one terrified sob, and with incomprehensible rage, her Dad turned onto her.

“You say that about every job is important, but each time you end up with nothing, and have to go out on another job,” Len had snapped, his voice cold and angry, loud enough to draw focus.

Lisa closed her eyes, and bit the inside of her cheek so hard that she could taste her own blood. But she didn't make a sound, stood as frozen as a statue. She didn't move, didn't make a sound until she heard the door to her father’s office slam shut, the echoes and vibrations seemed to shake her to her core.

Opening her eyes, Lisa had to fight not to burst into tears. Len was sprawled on the ground, holding his left arm close to his chest, his face an odd grey color.

Forcing herself to move, she moved silently to his side, sitting down.

“Are you ok?” He asked her, his brows bunched together as his eyes looked her up and down, wincing slightly as he moved his arm.

No, the thought raced around her head until she felt dizzy, and unable to stop herself any longer, she felt the tears start to poor down her face.

Careful not to move his hurt arm, Lisa buried her face in her brothers shoulder, scooting even closer once he wrapped his good arm around her.

While they sat there together, Lisa made sure she didn’t make a single sound.

* * *

 

  
April 25th, 1998

“I’m full,” Lisa whispered, glaring at Len as forceful as she was quiet. Glancing nervously over at the doorway to the kitchen, she raised her voice slightly when nothing happened in the other room.

Len studied her carefully, before picking up the half a PB&J left on her plate.

Pointedly ignoring him, Lisa turned back to the homework spread out in from of her. She felt an odd rush of affection in that moment for Barry, who had insisted she eat most of his lunch earlier that day.

Barry was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for, and a lot more sneaky. He knew sometimes they got hungry. He also knew Len would get mad if he tried to give him any of his food.

 _If I ever have the chance to get the Man In Yellow, I’ll take him down for you Barry._ Lisa continued on with her math problems. She would have never thought her heart would be so inclined towards the other. People like Barry normally didn’t understand her or Len.

But Barry made them happy, what more, he made both of them feel normal.

Someone slammed on the door, causing both Lisa and Len to jump up. In an instant Lisa had swept all the papers from the table into her bag, while Len had grabbed the dishes from their dinner and threw them in the trash can.

“What’s going on?” Lisa whispered, grabbing onto Len’s arm.

Len held up his hand, and the siblings looked towards the front of the house with pale faces as the knocking on the door continued.

“Lewis Snart this is your last chance, open up!” A voice yelled out, and it felt as if ice had been dropped down her shirt.

It was the police.

“We need to hide,” Len had grabbed her arm, and was pulling her towards the living room, if they could get across it and into their rooms before. But another slamming sound against the door made them both freeze in the doorway to the kitchen.

_Please just go away, please, you’re going to make this worse._

Lisa had her hands pressed over her ears pointlessly, the sounds around her seemed to be vibrating her bones.

“We received a tip that you were plotting a heist of the emerald at Central City Museum.” Len’s grip tightened on Lisa’s arm, and it looked like someone had hit him across the face. “Your still on parole Snart, we had to follow up, we find anything it should be enough to put you away for good this time.”

 _Who would have told the police that?_ Lisa knew her dad, he was paranoid about his work, he wouldn’t pick anybody who would betray him. Who else would have known about the emerald?

With a noise like thunder the door burst open, and Lisa couldn't stop herself from screaming as huge armored men came poring into her home.

Moving quicker than she could think, Len had pulled the both of them under the kitchen table. From there all Lisa could see were seemingly endless pairs of feet, all shouting for her father.

“Chyre, hold back.” Lisa could only see two pairs of feet now, but she could still hear her father yelling from upstairs, the very sound made her want to claw her own skin off. “Snart has two kids, we need to get them out of here.”

  
“You think they are still here?” Both voices were now super calm, that same calm that doctors had right before they gave you a shot. “We need to check every room again, they probably have hiding spots all over the house.”

Len had let go of her arm, glancing over Lisa saw he had pulled one of his books out of his bag, and was held it like weapon.

“Be ready to run,” Len mouthed at her.

Lisa nodded, and pushed herself up on her toes, ready to sprint. The shoes were going up and down the living room, looking under and around everything. After another minute, they disappeared from view, and Len nudged her. “Go,” He whispered.

Rolling out from under the table cloth, Lisa straightened up, using an extra half second to swing her backpack over her shoulders before running after her brother.

“Hey!” A voice echoed throughout the house, but neither of them turned around.

Len had made it down the steps, and Lisa was only a step behind him when she felt a large hand clamp down on her backpack. She had only a glance of flashing red and blue lights surrounding her house before she was pulled back across the doorframe.

I wasn’t fast enough, Lisa threw her head back, her hands seeming so small as she clawed at the large arms trying to hold her. “Len!” She screamed, kicking back with all of her might, refusing to give up, refusing to let this officer take her away from her brother.

_We would never have made it, there are too many of them._

“Hey calm down,” The officer was saying, but Lisa ignored him.

“Let her go!” Len had rushed back, and had thrown his book as hard as he could at the man holding Lisa. The blue and red lights made his face look bruised.

The second she was free Lisa sprinted right into her brother’s arms, hiding his face against him, refusing to show the officer her tears.

“You tricked us!” Len was shouting, and Lisa could feel his arms shaking as he held her away from the cops.

“Lenard and Lisa Snart,” A voice was asking, again with that same calm that sounded fake. “It’s ok, were here to help you.”

“Get your hands off of me!” Whimpering, Lisa and Len ducked out of the way of her father being dragged out into view.

“Lewis Snart, you have the right to remain silent, anything you said can and will be used against you…”

“Listen to me!” He father was yelling loud enough to drown out the voices of the cops. “You have no right to come into my home, you have no probable cause!”

He looked out across the lawn, to where Len and Lisa were standing.

“Leonard!” He shouted, and the siblings flinched as their father tried to reach for them. Towering above the two children, they could smell the alcohol on his breath. “How dare you!”

Lewis raised his hand, and they couldn't back up anymore. But before he could strike someone was handcuffing him, and a police officer had stepped directly in between them.

“You stupid…” The police couldn't stop him from speaking then, and Lisa felt that even if she could have let go of Len and covered her ears, the words that cut into her heart, severing something that had to be important.

“You have to promise you won’t separate us.” Len was speaking above her and the sirens, to the officers, sounding much braver and older than he really was. “You can’t separate us.”

* * *

 

  
May 3rd, 1998

“But we don't know anyone in Coast City,” Lisa spoke up for the first time in what felt like an hour. Len glanced up at her from across the table.

“I know Alyssa,” The social worker spoke kindly, ignoring how both Lisa and Len glared at her. “But we feel that a fresh start in a new city would be what’s best for the two of you.”

Lisa’s skin crawled, and not just because in the rush of things she had been given old worn hand-me-downs that were a size too big, and smelled like somebody’s grandmother.

“You are trying to make sure our Dad can’t get to us.” Len snapped, the cold mask that hadn't left his face since the night they had been loaded into the police car and driven away from their house without the chance to grab anything.

The social worker stuttered, and rushed to reassure the two with such sickly sweetness that it made Lisa’s stomach twist. She reached out to put her hand on Lisa’s shoulder but Lisa reached out to bat her away.

_I would believe you a lot more if I hadn't heard you on the phone earlier._

“We have friends here, friends you haven't let us talk to!” Len was snapping, drawing focus away from Lisa, giving her time to take a deep breath.

The social worker turned towards him, cracks in her happy little mask beginning to show.

“You two have to realize how lucky you are,” Her voice had lost all sugary sweetness, and Lisa kicked out as hard as she could at the chair in front of her.

They both turned to look at her, and Len shook his head slightly, so Lisa sat on her hands, and looked down at the table, determined to not make this any easier on her.

“Look Leonard, Alyssa, you are both very luck to be getting to stay together, I understand that you might be scared, but this is going to be good for the both of you,” She stood and crossed over to the door. “I will give the two of you a moment, but when I get back we are going to drive down to your new group home in Coast City.”

She closed the door, and Lisa took the opportunity to kick the vacated chair over as hard as she could.

_My name is Lisa._

“Moving to a new town isn't scary,” Len said all in a rush, like he couldn't keep the words in many longer. “We just left somewhere scary, this new place is going to be dumb.”

“Len,” Lisa was out of her seat, moving to the other side of the table so she could sit next to him. “Once we get to the new place we can call Barry, his dad is a cop, maybe he could help us.”

Len shook his head so hard it had to hurt.

“We are not getting Barry involved,” Len snapped.

“But Len,” Lisa continued, feeling her heart rate kick up. She couldn’t loose her home and her friend all in one day. “Barry will understand, he’s the only one who might. He’s not like others, he get us. Besides he’s our only friend, we cant just forget about him.”

Lisa wasn't sure if what she was saying made sense, words of hope and friendship were not familiar to her. She was trying to be just like Barry, to use facts and figures to make everything seem a little brighter. Barry who could cheer up Len now when she couldn’t.

What she was doing was not working. Len looked as if he could shout, cry, or throw something all at once. Lisa hated that look, she was not going to be the reason it was there.

“I don’t want to talk about Barry anymore.” Len finally admitted. She could see how much it had cost him just to be able to say those words.

Lisa felt like scissors had cut away another string that tethered her heart to her chest. There was hardly anything left for her to cling onto.

For several moments the siblings sat in silence.

“We are going to be ok Lisa,” She looked up to meet her brothers steady gaze. His eyes over the past few days had hardened, but it was still her brother. He was the only thing she had left, and she trusted him beyond anything else.

Not trusting herself to answer without crying, Lisa nodded, before hopping out of her chair and climbed into the chair right next to her brother.

_We can do this, as long as we are together I will be ok._

* * *

 

  
September 3rd, 2014

_That’s right Len, get his number._

As slyly as she could manage, Lisa watched as her brother handed his phone over to a now tall, lanky, but still somehow youthfully adorable Barry Allen.

If their time apart had hardened Len, Barry seemed to have been infused with new life. Ignoring the stab of jealousy, Lisa glanced over her shoulder.

There were three people who were doing exactly what she was, not so subtly staring at Len and Barry.

 _Good God that must be Iris_ , Lisa had maybe spoken to her once or twice, but there was no mistaken that look on her face, it was the same one that Lisa wore. That look of a sister silently egging on her brother.

The other two must be friends, the tall redhead was nervously twisting her hands in her lap. The other was a shorter boy with a child’s face, who was grinning like a fool, complete with a fist pump over the apparent romantic prowess of his friend.

Amusingly distracted, Lisa turned her gaze to watch the guy.

_He’s kinda cute._

As if he heard her, the guy turned and looked at her, seemingly horrified that she had caught him. Smirking to herself, Lisa turned her shark smile and a raised eyebrow on him, feeling proud when the guy turned bright red and looked away.

Feeling satisfied, Lisa yelled at her brother to hurry up.

When Len made his way back to her, there was a look on his face that Lisa had never seen before, and it made her heart skip with the possibility that her could be happy.

Turning and throwing a showing wink at the staring guy in the window, Lisa climbed into the car.

It’s been a good day for both Snarts.

* * *

 

  
September 16th, 2014

_One of them has bad news. If the situation was different I would assume someone was pregnant…_

Fighting the desire to laugh, the break in tension eased some of her anxiety.

“Lisa,” Barry finally spoke up, he and Len were sitting side by side on their old dilapidated couch. Barry looked like a suburban father from a sitcom, he was even wearing a stupid little sweater. He was smiling just like he always did, but there was a tightness in his shoulders.

Maybe it was the fact that the three of them had not been together like this since they were children, but Lisa felt younger than she had in years. Being around Barry had taken away layers of her personality she hadn't even realized she had put in place over the years.

It made Lisa feel as if she had a fresh layer of skin, one far more sensitive than she was used to, and she found her eyes constantly darting towards her brother for reassurance.

He was being uncharacteristically quiet. When he saw her staring he inclined his head slightly toward Barry.

_So it’s not your news to tell, huh Lenny._

The two had been inseparable the past few week, with that insufferable sticky sweetness that all people in love seemed to have.

“Lisa, there is something I need to tell you,” Barry had started again, bumbling and tripping over his words in a way that Lisa normally loved, but now it made her heart beat triple time.

_God I hate this feeling._

“Barry is the red streak,” Len cut in, sensing the uncomfortable tension between the other two.

“What?” Lisa exclaimed, sitting up straight and staring at Barry, who was babbling at top speed at Len. “Barry? Barry Allen? Boy Scout Extortioner?”

“Wait a second?” Barry had turned towards Lisa. “I am not a boy scout!”

_I can handle this._

Lisa burst out laughing. “This is why the armored car robbery didn't work isn't it? Because you are making out with the red vigilante?”

“I told you that she would take it better than you thought.” Len put his hand on Barry’s shoulder, and only because she knew him so well could Lisa see that he was actually relieved.

* * *

 

  
September 29th, 2014

“You can’t be serious Mr. Allen.” The man in the wheelchair was giving Lewis Snart a run for his money for dirtiest looks towards Leonard and Lisa.

_I hate him, no matter what happens in the future, I will always hate him._

“Look Wells, I’ve known Len and Lisa a lot longer than I’ve known you guys, I trust them!” Barry was doing his best, in his sweet valiant way to defend them.

It felt like Len and Lisa were standing on a stage with all the spotlights pointed at them. Lisa was glaring daggers at the wheelchair Doctor that Barry seemed to adore.

The two people from the cafe were standing next to each other, arms crossed and glancing at each other every other second. The guy with the sweet face was almost unconsciously eating candy from a dish on his desk.

“Cisco, Caitlyn,” Barry had turned to them, making his appeal once more, and Lisa took the opportunity to take a half step closer to her brother.

Len moved to where their shoulders were barely touching. It felt like a line of ants were crawling across her skin, and knowing her brother, for him it might be even worse. This was Len’s relationship being cross-examined in front of total strangers.

“Look, you have to understand why we would be concerned here,” Caitlyn was saying, and Lisa appreciated that she at least was being almost painfully diplomatic. “You two are, no matter what you think of them Barry, thieves.”

“True,” Both Len and Lisa said at the same time, and both of them fought back the urge to smile. If they were going to be scrutinized, then they were going to make damn sure they seemed collected.

“Those jobs with the armored cars were done all by me and my team.” Len was speaking up, his arms were crossed and he was doing a great job of coming across intimidating looking. “Now you have all the info you need to put me away if you think that I honestly would hurt Barry. I’m here to help him, I’m good at what I do.”

“We both are,” Lisa piped up, “That two man job art the museum?”

“That was you?” Cisco had sat up straight, the candy he had been munching on long forgotten.

Lisa hated that expression on his face. _Please, like you know anything about us._

“Well, Cisco, all that glitters…” Her voice was sweet, but Lisa could feel the old walls slam into place. It was a good thing she loved Barry and Len so much, if this was the kind of friends he had.

* * *

 

  
October 2nd, 2014

“Lisa!” It almost sounded like Len was yelling through a long tunnel, and Lisa shook her head, trying to clear the dust and stars that danced across her vision.

_Why am I on the floor?_

“Lisa!” Now Barry sounded like he was in the tunnel too. “Cisco?! Are you two ok?”

Lisa sat up suddenly, coughing as she realized that her vision wasn't impaired, but the door to the lab was closed, and emitting clouds of smoke and sparks.

“Give me a second!” Standing over Lisa’s shoulder was Cisco, his face covered in soot as he blasted the door with a fire extinguisher.

“Lisa!” Len was still yelling, and she could hear him slamming on the door.

“I’m ok,” She called out, and the banging stopped.

“Hey,” Cisco had knelt down next to her, pushing the goggles off his face, giving him the look of a strange inverse raccoon. “Can you hear me, do you have a concussion? How many fire extinguishers do you see?” He asked, waving the machine around for a second.

Lisa glared at him for a second.

“Oh good, you’re ok,” While Lisa sputtered in indignation, Cisco crossed over to the door.

“We’re both alright!” He yelled, banging a few times on the door. “Barry! You need to open the door from your end!”

“That might be a little hard, the key pad is smoking on our end!” Barry was having to shout over Len, who was yelling not so thinly veiled threats.

“Ok, you’re going to have to get Caitlyn!” Cisco shouted. “Text me once you are down in the breaker room! We just have to reroute a system so it stops thinking we are in lockdown.”

“Lisa!” Len had yelled once more. “I’m going to help Barry, you ok?”

_Thanks big brother for checking on me._

Lisa appreciated all the layers to his voice. “I’m fine big brother, go find a way to get me out of here.”

There was silence.

“So I guess were trapped here…” Cisco looked over at her with a sheepish grin, reaching out to help her up.

Lisa took his hand, and was pleased when she stood that her head wasn’t spinning, but was thrown by the fact Cisco didn’t let go, in fact took another half step forward and was looking into her eyes.

“What?” Taking a step back, Lisa stalked away to the nearest desk chair and sank into it. The move had been far to intimate for her tastes, especially from Cisco.

“Ok fine, but if you pass out from a concussion your brother actually will murder me.”

“If this is how all your machines work Cisco, I’m surprised you don't have a contingency plans for stuff like this.” Lisa leaned over and shook all the dust and smoke from her hair. When she looked back up, Cisco had disappeared under a desk. “Well if you’re just going to run and hide…”

“Got it!” He sat up proudly, holding an old shoe box, clearly having ignored every word she said. “This is going to be the most fun lockdown ever.” He dumped the box on the table, and a pack of cards, gum, and more packets of candy than seemed necessary rolled onto the table.

_You’re not going to be so happy to be trapped with me Cisco._

Because she had nothing else to do, Lisa accepted the bag of red licorice.

Sitting back into the chair, Lisa tore into the candy with an almost savage force.

“Slow down there girl, even once Barry gets down to the breaker room it might take us awhile.” Cisco wheeled past her, making a face as his chair went past her desk.

Lisa ignored him, even as he rolled back and forth in front of her several times, each making a face more ridiculous than the last.

_I appreciate it Cisco, but it’s not working._

Lisa concentrated on her candy, trying to fight the panic that was bubbling up in her stomach like acid.

Making both of them jump a foot in the air, someone was slamming on the door again.

As Cisco and Lisa’s phone both went off, her stomach dropped as she picked up and saw she had a text from her brother.

“Lisa, Barry had to go off and fight some meta, I don't know when he will be back, and since neither of you are hurt Caitlyn wants to be on the comms to help him.”

_Oh god_ _we are stuck._

Numbly Lisa looked down at her phone as another message came in.

“I’m on the other side of the door, knock back so I know you’re alright.”

Feeling dream-like Lisa stood crossed over to the door, her panic echoed around her brain as she leaned against the door. It was one thing to know Barry was trying to get them out, but now they were just stuck here…

She could see Cisco gesturing wildly on the other end, but he simply seemed annoyed.

Lisa’s phone kept buzzing, she saw the messages from her brother sliding across the screen.

“Knock on the door.”

“I’ll be right here the whole time,”

“It’s going to be ok,”

“Lisa answer me,”

Turning so her forehead was pressed against the door, Lisa knocked back one more time.

“Thank you,”

“I’m right here, it’s going to be ok.”

A wave of emotions was trying to force its way of her chest. Feeling grateful that Len knew her well enough not to make her talk out loud, Lisa slid down the door, pulling her knees to her chest, wishing more than anything that her brother was right next to her.

“Well that’s just perfect. One teleporting meta-human and now we get to play Panic Room until…”

Old tennis shoes stopped right in front of her. “Uhhh,”

The next second Cisco was sitting next to her, and without giving it a second thought she moved away. When he didn’t follow her she chanced a glance up at him.

_Whatever my face must look like, it must be terrifying._

“I don’t know what to say,” Cisco offered up. “If you’re physically hurt I can help, if it’s not that…” He trailed off, and it was only slightly comforting to see him so out of his element.

“I’m not hurt,” It was all she could say, and she felt pretty damn proud that she was able to speak at all.

Cisco looked slightly bewildered, and for what seemed like forever they just sat on the floor, with every so often a text coming in from Len.

After twenty minutes Cisco shifted, pulling a bag of licorice from his back pocket, with one more wary look in her direction her offered them out towards her.

For one-second it looked like she might shout at him, but she took one without speaking and they ate in silence.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

With every passing moment Lisa was finding it easier and easier to sit there. Nobody in STAR labs wanted to hurt her, and even if they somehow managed to Len would kill them without a second thought.

She calmed down enough to find the fact that Cisco was hating sitting so still and so silent almost amusing. She gave it another five minutes before he broke and said something.

She was right on the money.

“The first day we ever clocked Barry’s running speed he wore through the pants he was wearing.” Cisco blurted out, not loudly, and looking nervously in Lisa’s direction.

Unable to help herself she snorted in laughter which was all the invitation he needed to continue his story.

“Wells and I put him in this suit that we thought would hold up, he looked like a scuba diver but it did the trick for the test, but once we were walking back to the Lab the seams just sort of fell apart at the legs and the front and back of the suit was just sort of flapping in the wind.”

Lisa laughed once again, picturing how embarrassed innocent Barry must have been.

“He turned about the color of a tomato, and I had only just spoke to him the first time that day, so I just handed him my sweatshirt and he wore it around his waist and I just tried not to look at him until he was fully clothed again.”

“That’s a great story,” Lisa brushed her hair back, feeling some on the bands constricting her chest loosen slightly. “I loved trying to embarrass Barry when we were little, he would always get so bashful, and he would never tell me to stop so it just kept escalating until Len got annoyed with it.”

Cisco snorted. “Geez, sometimes I forget you’ve known Barry for so long.”

“You think he turned red in your story,” Lisa continued, her chest loosening as she seized on the topic of Barry. “You should have seen Len and him dancing around each other when they were young, I though love was dumb even then and I though it was cute, it was the one thing I never teased them about.”

She smiled, and caught Cisco’s gaze and he simply stared at her.

“They really do seem to make each other happy,” Cisco said after a slight beat. “I know I didn't try to understand at first but…”

“Oh believe me, I sometimes still wonder if it’s going to come crashing down. Who Len and I are now are not the same people that Barry met, and one day he might realize that and…” Unable to complete the thought Lisa sat in silence again, her chest constricting and panic rising up once more.

“I have something for you,” Cisco’s voice cut through her thought as she stared at him. “Come on,” He held out his hand.

_What are you doing Cisco?_

Feeling that whatever he had would be better that wallowing in panic, she let him help her up and followed him back to a table covered in so many pieces of tech that Lisa couldn't make heads or tails of it.

“Here,” Barely looking back, Cisco handed something back towards her.

It was a bracelet, which was one of the last things she had expected. It was gold, several small bands that ran and twisted together like one big complicated puzzle.

“You giving me presents Cisco?” Lisa asked, but her voice didn’t purr like normal, she inwardly cursed herself at the tremor in her voice. Slipping the bracelet on, it was more comforting than she would care to admit that it fit perfectly.

“Yes I am, think of it as an apology present.” Cisco asked with way more tack than Lisa would have thought to give him credit for.

He turned around and looked at her, the tone of the setting shifting.

“I judged you and your brother when I first met you,” Brushing his hair back Cisco didn't meet her eyes. “I thought I knew what kind of people you were, that you were using Barry, that you would take advantage of him in some way.”

Words burned in her throat, but Lisa held them back.

“I thought you were just low life thieves. But over the past few months all I have seen is how the two of you would do anything to protect Barry. Your brother Len is willing to throw himself in the path of meta-humans because he is so head over heels in love with the guy.”

Lisa smiled despite herself.

“You both have integrity, and you both are smart, you know how this good guy bad guy thing works probably better than any of us. I’ve seen the way you act around them, and I know you want to help, so even though Len might kill me for this, I didn’t think you would be ok sitting on the sidelines.”

With a flourish he pulled a gun from the table. It reminded her of the one he had given Len the week before, but this one…

_It's gold._

“It kinda stuck in my head what you said the day Barry brought you to the lab that first day, all that glitters. So I made this.”

“Gold,” Lisa examined the gun carefully, it fit her grip perfectly. The gold in her bracelet matched the barrel, and the machine seemed to be humming under her palm. Taking aim at the desk chair she had vacated, Lisa fired a two-second pulse.

“Hey!” Cisco shouted, and they both ducked as a golden spread encased the chair.

“Oh my god Cisco!” Lisa laughed, leveling the gun at the chair again she was about to fire before Cisco yanked it out of her grip.

“Seriously girl?” He placed the gun back on the table “Don’t make me regret the hours I spent on that design.”

Lisa continued to laugh, stifling behind her palm as Cisco ranted about safety for another ten-seconds before stoping and laughing with her.

“It's perfect,” She smiled at him. “Gold is a part of every security system in this city, this can get Len and I out of places. We will be able to help Barry.” She grinned up at him. “You made the perfect weapon for a thief, and you turn it over to be used for good.”

_You are so clever._

Cisco ignored her. “You have to keep that bracelet on, the ions in it are coded to the gun so nobody can use it except for you.” He looked over at he and grinned. “So did I bring it or did I bring it?”

Lisa snorted and took a step closer so there were only inches apart.

“It’s not bad.” Lisa turned her full smile on him, grinning like a shark.

“See I know that you like it because you put on that showy smile.” Cisco grinned and casually moved away, turning back to the table and moving pieces of tech around.

Lisa stared at him, feeling vulnerable in the moment. Turning around so Cisco could see her face, she moved towards the other desk before she remembered she had destroyed her seat. So pointedly not looking at Cisco she sat in his seat while he moved stuff around the table.

While Cisco had certainly done a great job of distracting her in the moment, now that they were back to just sitting around twinges of panic were rising in her chest. All she could do was sit and twist her new bracelet around and around her wrist.

“I thought giving you the gun would help.” Lisa’s head snapped up, to see Cisco had been watching her for who knows how long.

Lisa opened her mouth to speak, and closed it again.

“You don't have to talk,” Cisco waved a piece of metal in her direction. “I don't know if you’ve noticed but it’s very hard for me to shut my mouth.”

_Damn it Cisco._

“When I was eight my Dad locked me in my closet overnight because I asked when we would have dinner.” Her voice was shaking, but Lisa didn't stop. “I interrupted him while he was planning a jewel heist, Len was doing homework so he wasn’t there to stop me. Len even tried to let me out but our Dad caught him and…” He voice broke off, and Lisa could feel a tear sliding down her cheek but refused to wipe it away.

Refusing to look over Lisa twisted her bracelet with shaking hands.

“It was dark it was crowded, there was this old coat that smelled like cigarets and the smell just stuck with me for weeks. I had to go to the bathroom and…” Lisa clenched her jaw so tight her teeth ached but she couldn’t stop now, now that the words were spilling out of her.

_Deep breath, breathe in, breathe out._

“I was in there almost nine hours, he let me out the next morning, and I had to shower and go straight to school like nothing had happened. I couldn't sleep in the dark for week, and I slept on the floor because it was open and in my bed I felt like suffocating. Nothing really changed until I went to the group home because I was still trapped in that house with that monster, and now I’m in this room and…”

“Hey,” Cisco’s voice was soft, so uncharacteristically so that Lisa looked over at him. He had moved closer towards her, his arms crossed over his chest, like he was trying to hold himself together.

“Don’t try and tell me that this is different, I know it’s different!” Lisa snapped, “I get it Cisco, but still, we are trapped here for who knows how long!”

_Stop now before it’s too late._

Lisa clenched her jaw again, trying to stop herself from bursting into tears. She was never so vulnerable in front of other people, especially those that she would have to be in constant contact with. Even Barry didn't know that particular story.

“Lisa, saying I’m sorry wont make any difference.” Cisco had grabbed another chair and sank down into it, leaving a few feet between them. Lisa looked at him with as much force as she could muster, she wasn't going to do anything less after displaying such vulnerability.

“I have about a thousand things I want to say right now and I doubt that any of them would actually make anything better. I don't really know what to do right now.”

Lisa hated how serious he looked in the moment, how his eyes were shiny and his whole demeanor changed. She didn't realize how much she appreciated the inner light he always seemed to be shining until it was gone, because of her.

“You are safe here though Lisa,” Cisco spoke up again. “Barry cares about you so much he would never let anything happen to you, if wouldn't even go that far because your brother wouldn't let it. Caitlyn and Iris love having another girl around and I…”

They made eye contact and didn't speak, before Cisco finally looked away.

“You Dad is a complete ass, he’s not going to cause anymore trouble for anyone ever.” Cisco said with such venom that Lisa spoke up.

“He’s in jail for the rest of his life, so don't go off poisoning yourself to get revenge for little ol’ me Cisco.” Lisa grinned, but it fell flat between the two of them.

He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

“I’m strong Cisco, everything that happened to me didn’t destroy me. Maybe I’m not the white knight that Barry is but I survived. I survived and Len survived and that’s all I ever needed. That’s why we work so well with Barry, we get it, and we don't want anything that happened to us to happen to others, no matter what it takes to achieve that.”

_So please don’t look at me any differently._

“Thank god for that, because you have the origin story of a really terrifying supervillian,” Cisco let out a huge breath, the levity in his voice like a breath of fresh air. “Or you know, possibly a stripper.”

Despite herself Lisa snorted and kicked Cisco’s chair, sending him backwards with a lurch.

“I’m sorry that was tackless,” Cisco admitted, grinning at her shyly. “You could beat me five ways to Sunday with your eyes closed.”

“Absolutely,” Lisa rolled her eyes.

_You nerd._

“But you did laugh,” Cisco added, and having been motionless for far too long, wheeled his chair in circles, moving closer to her.

“Well maybe you succeeded in distracting me.” It was like the elephant had walked off her chest, and Lisa was starting to believe the mumbo jumbo that sharing might actually be good for feelings. “This having friends thing isn’t that bad either.” She grinned, and it was a much softer one than before, and she didn't brush his hand away when Cisco reached out to kiss her.

It was a sweet kiss, the sweetest one that Lisa had ever had. It was so Cisco, she could practically feel the joy he always carried. There was doubt too, he wasn't sure if this was appropriate, kissing her now.

Them there was a crashing voice and they both jumped to their feet, Cisco tossing Lisa her Gold Gun and she aimed it at the door just as there was a second crash, and it opened.

“Lisa?” Len was the first one through the door, Barry and Caitlyn not far behind.

Letting out a huge sigh Lisa set her gun down and ran at her brother. Crashing into each other Lisa hugged her brother as if it had been months and an hour.

“I’m fine,” she whispered into his shirt, then hugged him tighter for another moment.

“Lisa,” She finally pulled away only to be ambushed by Barry, who was still in his Flash suit. “I’m so sorry it took so long to get your guys out.”

“Don’t worry about it Barry,” Lisa looked over and caught Cisco’s gaze. “It actually could have been a lot worse.”

* * *

 

  
November 23rd, 2014

“Hey Wheels,” Lisa called out, casually dropping her purse onto a table, slouching down in one of the chairs, helping herself to a pice of candy from Cisco’s desk. “My brother anywhere around?”

“I’m afraid I haven't seen him.” Wells looked at her cooly, with one raised eyebrow.

Lisa shrugged and spun around in Cisco’s chair.

“Eventually Wheels, we are going to get you to trust us.” Lisa carelessly tossed out. “Even you can’t keep pretending that we haven't been helpful.” She smiled and spun round again.

If she had held still, she might have seen the shadow that passed over the man face.

“I will only admit to the fact that you are your brother have been an unstoppable force when it comes to helping Barry.”

“See that didn't kill you,” Lisa laughed, standing up and pulling on the hoodie that Cisco had left. “I’m going to find Len, we were supposed to meet but I bet he’s off somewhere kissing Barry.”

“Ah yes, probably,” Wells tone was saturated in disapproval and Lisa felt a surge of protectiveness rise up in her chest. Leonard made Barry happy, and if Wells for some reason still didn’t approve…

“Hold on just a second,” Wells rolled towards her, his gaze still bothering her. Lisa had seen that look consistently throughout her life, and only from the very worst of people the Earth had to offer. “I also want to admit to the unforeseen complication that this romantic tryst has brought up.” He paused, cementing the bad feeling in Lisa’s stomach. “I have worked too hard to lose Mr. Allen to a common thief and I can think of only one way to fully rip that connection apart.”

Lisa’s instincts were screaming at her to run away as fast as she could.

“There is only one person Leonard Snart cares about more about than Barry Allen.”

As she whirled around, she screamed as Wells threw himself out of his wheelchair, towering over her, his eyes flashing and his voice one of nightmares.

“You Miss Snart, are the key to everything.”

By the time Caitlin showed up a few minutes later, Lisa’s screams had already faded away.

* * *

 

  
November 25th, 2014

“Very good Miss Snart,” The man Lisa had known as Wells moved away from her. “I’m sure your little video is proper motivation to make your brother leave Barry alone for good.”

“Go to hell!” Lisa screamed, not caring that tears ran down her face. She lunged against the chains pinning her in place, filled with senseless rage when Wells just laughed at her.

“I will admit you are far tougher than I gave you credit for,” He took a step closer, and despite herself Lisa flinched away. When he was close enough for her to feel his breath, he looked at her arm.

_Stop lording over me, you are just afraid of losing what little power you have Yellow Man._

Leaning back Lisa head butted Wells as hard as she could. He roared with anger and seized her by the hair.

“You went after me, the human girl with no powers because you know if you went against Barry you would lose!” She screamed at him, finding that rage was easier than fear.

“How is it that after two days you still wont stop?” He asked, and with a drop of her heart, Lisa saw his hand buzzed out of sight.

“I’ve had years of practice with men far worse than you!” She shouted back. “I am not afraid!”

“Really Miss Snart?” Wells asked, grinning as yellow lighting crackled in the air.

_No._

Wells moved his hand closer and closer to Lisa’s arm, and she moved as far away as the chains would allow. It wasn't far enough as Wells slashed his hand across her arm, slicing open the jacket and cutting into her skin.

Lisa bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, but refused to cry out in front of him again.

“Right, you aren’t scared.” Wells laughed and let go of her hair and turned around. “I might be back tomorrow, let’s see how you are doing then.”

There was lighting, a ringing of metal, and then Lisa was alone in the cold and the dark.

Lisa gasped and slumped over, closing her eyes so she could see the blood running down her arm.

_Pull yourself together._

Lisa sobbed once, feeling new tears cut paths through the dust on her face.

_Lenny, please come save me._

When Wells cut into her arms it felt like being sliced open by thousands of burning hot blades.

_DAMN IT, you made me a damsel in distress._

Lisa forced herself to take ten deep breaths before allowing herself to think again.

_Barry_ _I’m so sorry, but Wells killed your Mother._

Standing up again, Lisa looked down at her arm, and fighting the wave of nausea she was pleased to see that the wound had already stopped bleeding. Wells was at least being smart enough to cut her arms in places that would not kill her yet.

_Barry you can’t let Wells defeat you, I’m going to help, I just don't know how._

* * *

 

  
November 29th, 2014

“You know what’s truly sad Miss Snart?” Wells asked, looking over at Lisa from a table filled with tech.

“That you still keep talking to me like you are going to win,” Lisa was able spit out, sagging against her chains, wishing Wells would leave so she could close her eyes, possible drift off into unconsciousness. Being awake and still maintaining her bite was exhausting

“The blind faith you have put into Barry rescuing you,” Wells continued.

“Barry loves…” Lisa started to say before Wells cut her off.

“Yes, Barry loves your brother, and so maybe by default Barry loves you. But maybe there is something about Barry that you don’t know.” The tone of Wells voice made her stomach sink and Lisa had the childish wish that her arms were free for the simple reason of being able to cover her ears.

_Cisco I could use your smile to make me laugh about now._

“It turns out that years ago, Barry was the one who reported your father to the police. Your brother had told him in confidence and he went straight to Joe. He is the reason you were ripped from your home, he was the one who set you on this path Miss Snart. Didn’t you ever wonder why your brother never spoke about Barry after you left Central City?”

A tiny fissure appeared in Lisa’s heart, and the pain radiating out from it hurt far worse than anything else Wells had done to her.

“Barry may love your family Miss Snart, but that doesn't mean he will do right by you.”

It was silent for a long moment, just the steady whir of machines and the sound of Lisa’s ragged breathing.

“I don’t care,” Lisa finally answered, and stood up as straight as she could, adrenaline propelling her to act, to use every bit of emotion to show Wells he could not break her. “You don't get it do you Wells. Maybe Barry didn't make the smartest move but he got Len and I away from our father. I never expected to have a nice life, so what does it matter. Because of Barry I now have friends, I now have a purpose. His love for my family has saved us, not destroyed us.”

Wells looked furious, and it filled Lisa with savage glee so she continued.

“That’s why you are going to lose Wells. You may have trapped me now, but once Barry frees me it will be all of us against you. You have no chance!” She ended on a yell, grinning for the first time in days.

Wells just looked at her coolly, but she could see the tightness in his jaw.

 _I’m getting to_ you _Wells._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this! This “interlude” was just supposed to be that last scene, and bridge the first half of the story with the second. But thirty pages later I loved writing Lisa too much to just give her one scene! I enjoyed playing with a different narrative style for Lisa. There is so much interesting and heartbreaking stuff to work with as I love the Snart Sibling Dynamic and Lisa/Cisco are a low key OTP. 
> 
> So, please please let me know what you thought, what did you like/dislike?! Comment! Kudos! Subscribe! Be ready for the story to continue within the next few weeks!


	4. All For One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Well, I said maybe two weeks and it took a month, I am so sorry! The nice thing is since I know myself I went ahead and wrote this part and half of the final part before posting, so I wont be so inconsistent with the next and final chapter!
> 
> Anyway I really hope you enjoy this! Again, for a dramatic affect I play a little with the story structure, so just check the dates! EEEK Im excited for y'all to read this, its the beginning of the end! 
> 
> Side note I watched a different version of The Three Musketeers last night and was so excited when they actually used the “Be Kind, Aim for My Heart” line! It also inspired me to change some of the chapter titles to be able to include the whole phrase “United we stand, divided we fall, all for one and one for all!”

December 12th, 2014

Barry broke the sound barrier with an explosion of lightning and sound.

Cars and buildings seemed to jump out of his way as he left a trail of fire and light in his wake.

It wouldn’t be enough.

A scream tore from Barry’s chest, feeling as though he was ripping in half, his heart had to be already gone.

He was moving miles in sheer milliseconds, the strain making his head spin and his lungs crackle and give way to the lightning and yet he pushed himself faster.

This time he had to be fast enough, this time he could not let Wells win, he would kill him if he had to. He would stop him from ever hurting anyone else again.

He got closer, moving fast as light, burning up from the inside, all the while screaming at himself to go faster.

This time he would save the person he loved.

* * *

 

December 7th, 2014

CENTRAL CITY MOURNS HERO  
by Iris West

_Yesterday at 1:52pm, the Flash was killed in battle as he defended the citizens at the National Bank against Captain Cold. No other deaths occurred as our city’s greatest hero put his life above the ones he had made his mission to protect. Shortly after the police were able to apprehend Captain Cold as he stood over the body. It is still unclear why the villain made no effort to run after murdering the hero, but police have assured citizens that they are taking every precaution to make sure Cold will go to trial for his crimes. Tomorrow night a memorial for the Flash will be held in from of the courthouse at 8pm, where all donations will be made to the Children’s Hospital. As we approach these dark and difficult days ahead Central City, do well to remember our hero, who put his life on the line for us countless times. He believed in justice for our city, and if we stick together, we can make this true._

“I hate this so much Barry,” Lisa snapped shredding the paper into confetti with a savage rage. “I can’t get online without wanting to murder someone.” She kicked out at the chair in front of her, sending it crashing over.

Barry was sitting in the main room of STAR Labs with his head in his hands. “I know,”

He tried to come up with other words to say, any words to measure her, but all his effort was going into keeping himself together.

“Have you even been online?” Lisa stood up, too much nervous energy buzzing around her for her to stay still. “What they are saying about Len, I can’t even read half of it.”

“I know,” Barry repeated himself, his voice cracking at the end. “But this was the plan Lisa, this is what Len agreed to, what we agreed to.”

“Wells kept me in that room for over a week and now because of him the whole world thinks Len is a cold blooded killer!” Lisa kicked the fallen chair once more, as Cisco walked into the room.

Barry didn't even look up.

“How can you be so calm?” Lisa asked, sounding betrayed but Barry’s complete lack of a reaction.

Barry looked up, the blood pounding in his ears.

“I’m not calm Lisa,” He said, gripping his knees to keep his hands from shaking. “I just found out my life long hero and mentor is the man who murdered my mother. He’s been around me this whole time, grooming me into his little pet, manipulating me! Not only that but he hurt you, he hurt Len and it is like he tore my heart out! He’s hurting the people I love and I cant do anything about it!”

Unaware of how he had gotten there, Barry found himself standing in front of Lisa, who was staring at him wide eyed and thin lipped.

It felt like the speed force was curling and twisting in his stomach, and before he yelled anything else Barry turned away and punched the wall as hard as he could.

The plaster shattered under the force and Barry felt the bones in his hand crack. Sinking to the floor Barry bit his lip to fight back tears.

“Barry,” Lisa sat down next to him and took his other hand. “I know you love him as much as I do, that’s why we have to get Wells. He’s not going to get away with this.”

* * *

  
December 8th, 2014

“Hey Barry, I just heard from Laurel.” Cisco was speaking in a calm voice. “Her and Oliver are all set to keep Central City safe while we deal with Wells. Felicity is working on that other project…”

Barry shook his head, his eyes still glued to the screen.

“How’s Lisa?” He asked.

“She still isn't sleeping,” Cisco sank into the opposite chair, the exhaustion evident in his voice. He glanced at the screen, half watching Barry, and half watching Len pacing back and forth across his cell in the Central City prison. “She doesn't want to go home and I don't blame her.”

Barry wanted to speak, but didn't trust himself to do so. He had been watching the feed of Len’s cell for the past two hours, his heart jumping overtime Len thought it was safe enough to glance into the camera. Even though the cell had all the safety precaution in the world, it would be foolish to assume that Wells didn't at least have eyes on Len.

“I suddenly have new found respect for goldfish,” Cisco added when Barry didn’t speak up.

That made Barry turn and look up at his friend, his brow furrowed.  
“I know it’s a low joke, but I had to try.” Cisco looked ashamed, until Barry clapped him on the back.

“If you didn't try we would all be losing it trapped in here.” Barry sounded exhausted, even to himself.

“Hey,” Cisco looked as serious as Barry had ever seen him. “We are going to get through this, I mean we have to. We have each other and Wells has nobody.”

Barry nodded, and they were interrupted by Lisa knocking on the door.

“I need to speak to Barry for a moment.” The normally sharp edges of her personality seemed to be dulled by exhaustion and abject hopelessness.

Cisco stood up, giving Lisa his full attention. Then he nodded at Barry and walked out of the room, pausing at the door to kiss Lisa on the temple.

Barry watched as she closed her eyes, her grin caught halfway between a grimace. But she didn't say anything to Barry as she walked over and took Cisco’s vacated chair.

Sitting back, Barry found himself grateful that Lisa wasn't trying to talk to him, that she out of everyone here understood best the torment waging war in his heart. Every so often she rubbed one of her arms, unconsciously covering the marks that Wells had cut into her skin.

It took ten minutes of them watching the screen before she spoke up. He had seen her grip tighten as Len glanced up at the camera.

“Wells told me something while I was chained up,” Lisa spoke flatly,

It was like being doused in freezing water. Barry felt his neck crack as it snapped up to stare at Lisa.

She didn't turn towards him, just pulled one of her knees to her chin and continued to stare at the screen. “All those years ago you told the cops about our Dad.”

It was like wind was rushing past Barry’s ears, and for a long moment he couldn't think straight, but before he could even open his mouth Lisa continued.

“After we went to Coast City, Lenny refused to even say your name. I always thought it was because he missed you and talking about you hurt too much.” Lisa’s eyes were still locked on the screen and they both watched Len take a lap around his cell.

“I know I’m sorry doesn’t even begin to cover it…” Barry moved closer to her, and for the first time she looked him square in the eye.

She looked about as tired as he felt, and there was an openness about her that Barry was surprised to see.

“The funny thing is Barry, I don't know if you even need to apologize.” Lisa shook her head. “We were in a bad place, and because of you we got out. I can’t even be upset with the two of you for never telling me because…” She trailed of glancing back towards the screen. “In the long run you did the right thing.”

Barry let out a deep breath, running his hands through his hair. “Thank you Lisa.”

In an instant she had sat up and grabbed on of Barry’s arms bringing then close so they were face to face.

“I tell you that Barry because you have to be willing to do it again.” Lisa’s eyes were shiny and her grip on his arm did not waver. “You love Len, no matter what he has to get out of this. Barry, Wells can’t keep continuing to destroy out lives. You have to be ready do the right thing again.”

* * *

  
December 10th, 2014

“Are you sure about this?” Barry was practically vibrating in his chair.

“Felicity and I have run every possible variable we could think of and then some.” Caitlyn smiled warmly at Barry. “This is going to be safe, Wells isn't going to have any clue.”

The white STAR labs van hit a bump and Barry felt his heart take a leap in his chest.

“I want this more than anyone but if there is even the slightest chance this could go sideways.” Lisa was gripping Cisco’s arm as tightly as she could, but the same light that was in Barry’s eyes was in hers too.

“We have all of Team Arrow posted around, and Felicity is monitoring the computers, I worked forever on the masks that will get us in.” Cisco reassured both of them. “We wouldn't put Len into danger. But he does need to know what’s going to happen at his trial.”

“Ok,” Lisa nodded, “I can tell him, I’m going to be there, I don't care what he says, after everything that has happened I wont let him out of my sight any longer than necessary.”

“We won’t try and stop you,” Caitlyn smiled at the other girl. “We won’t be able to sit by you, or talk to you, but we will be there.”

“You should go in first Lisa,” Barry insisted.

“Normally I might argue with you,” Lisa scooting next to Barry and pecked him on the cheek. “But I really want to see my brother.”

“Once we pack in the back of the precinct we can sneak you and Barry in through the back, and Joe will be waiting for us there.” Caitlyn advised them both, handing then nondescript plainclothes suits.

After four days of being trapped within STAR labs, sneaking in to the CCPD was like Christmas to both Barry and Lisa. Joe was waiting on them inside and crushed Barry in a hug for a good thirty seconds before turning to Lisa.

“Cisco and Caitlyn can show you the way, I’m going to stay out here and talk to Barr. I’ll come get you when it’s time to switch.”

Lisa nodded and practically took off, dragging Cisco behind her, peeling off her electromask.

“How you doing?” Joe turned back to Barry capping him on the shoulder. Barry leaned into the touch and without questioning it Joe wrapped in up in another bone crushing hug.

“I feel so helpless Joe,” Barry shook his head, sounding tired in a way that pulled at Joe’s heart. “I cant leave the lab, everyone in the city thinks the Flash is dead so I cant help people, I cant even be Barry Allen anymore because we have to assume that Wells is out there. The man who murdered my mother is out there and I cant protect the people I love from him, not only have I dragged all the people here into danger, but Oliver and his whole team are here trying to help with my mess. And the one person I want to talk to in behind bars for murdering me.”

Joe listened patiently while the words spilled from Barry, who when he was finished sat down in a chair and scrubbed his hands through his hair.

“How is he?” Barry asked. “How is it really, I don't trust him to tell me the truth here.”

The hesitation made Barry look up, Joe sat down next to him looking as if he was clearly thinking through his next words.

“Some of these cops here are old enough to remember when we brought Snart all those years ago. They look at Leonard now and see just how close the apple fell to the tree.” The bag’s under Joe’s eyes stood out.

“Joe,” Barry insisted.

“Barry people in this city loved the Flash, he made people here feel safe. They think Captain Cold murdered you, they want revenge. Cops find reasons to walk by his cell, not a day goes by where something hasn't happened, he tripped here, he fell there, I've never seen this city work so fast to get someone to trial.”

“This is all Wells fault.” Barry spat, but slumping over against Joe, relishing in this moment where he didn't have to be the strong one.

“Look Barr, even if we fix all of this it’s going to be near impossible to get the public to trust him again.”

“I know that Joe, but right now we just need to focus of saving his life.” The two sat in silence for a moment. “How did Iris do?”

“She should win a damn Oscar,” Joe shook his head. “It went off perfectly.”

It had been her idea, Iris had taken all the rage bottled up within her, and had “snuck” into the jail to “face” Len. It was the last thing that had happened before Cisco had put up all the digital safety precautions.

They were all banking on the fact that Wells had seen Iris screaming how Len had murdered her brother. Barry had not been able to make himself watch. Iris herself had come back after and clung onto Barry for a whole three minutes.

“I know it might not be the best thing to ask, but are you sure this is safe, sneaking in here?”

“Yes, it has to be.” Barry shook his head, looking at the nondescript mask sitting next to him. “We are all working together on this Joe, it has to work.”

“I trust you Barry, everyone trusts you for this.” Joe stood up and paced back and forth. “This is already breaking your heart and everybody else’s.”

Barry stood, without knowing what to say.

“I love you, you know that?” Joe asked, and in reply Barry hugged him.

“Barry you better hurry,” Both men turned to see Cisco and Lisa standing in the door frame. Lisa was pointedly not looking at them, and Barry could tell she had recently been crying.

“Hurry,” Was all she could get herself to say.

Barry put his hand on her shoulder as they walked by.

“Now the only thing that we can’t do is open the cell doors, for all the hacking Cisco and Felicity did if those doors open the entire police force will head down here.” Joe scanned them into a darkened hallway.

When they reached the door on the opposite end Barry and Joe paused. “I’ll be right here Barr, we got about five minutes before you need to head out.”

Barry shook his head, his mouth dry and his heart beating with nerves he had not expected.

When he opened the door the first thing that struck him was how bleak the room looked. The walls were gray and there were four harsh lights pointing at the cell in the center of the room.

Len was standing at the bars wearing a simple blue prison suit. It was such a vulnerable position, seeing him stripped of everything, his clothes, his gun. He wasn't sure he could bring himself to speak, it was like being punched in the gut.

“Barry,” Then Len smiled, and it was the only source of pure light in the room.

Then Barry was running to the cell, near colliding with it as he skid to a stop, reaching through the bars to hold onto every bit of Len he could reach.

“Len,” Was all Barry could say at first. “I’m so sor..”

He didn't have time to finish the thought, Len and seized him through the bars and was kissing him as deeply as the cage would allow. It felt like heart had been sprung free.

“Don’t apologize,” Len growled out between deep kisses. “Seeing you makes it worth it. Sometimes in here I feel like I cant remember if you are alive or dead.”

Barry pulled away suddenly, a look of horror across his face.

“Hey,” Len sighed, reaching through the bars. “Don’t look like that.”

Barry was bitting the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood.

“Please don't stand so far away,” Len asked simply, but the request was far more vulnerable than Len ever spoke, and it tugged at Barry’s heart even more.

Barry moved back towards the cell, and the moment he was in reach Len grabbed onto Barry’s arms.

“I’ve missed you,” Len said, a small smile flickering across his face. “I’m sorry for upsetting you, I feel so cut off you here. All I hear about day in and out is how I killed the greatest hero this city has ever known, after a while it starts to mess with someone’s head.”

Barry just nodded, still not trusting himself to say anything else. He rubbed Len’s knuckles with him thumb, drinking in the sight of the man that was unobstructed by the grainy filter of a camera.

“Honestly, seeing Lisa and you today was the highlight of my week. Honestly I think I’d be really happy for a good riot about…. Barry.”

Unable to stop himself Barry could feel his resolve fracturing. This time when they started kissing there was an urgency and sadness that hadn’t been there the last time.

“I hate this!” Barry admitted after another moment. “I feel as if Wells has us trapped in a corner, and I know everything would be better if only you were out here with me. Everyone I love is at risk and I have never felt so trapped.”

Len just stared at him.

“I shouldn't complain about being trapped,” Barry leaned against the bars, closing his eyes against the unforgiving feeling of the bars. “I can’t imagine having the strength to do what you are doing right now.”

“I love you too,” Len answered, his voice quiet.

Barry’s head snapped up, his heart skipped a beat. “What?” He asked, feeling as if his mind was missing something.

“You said everyone you love is at risk, well, I love you too. I have for a while, and it’s because of that, that I know that we can beat this.” Len grinned at Barry.

“I love you Len,” Barry said, and it was like a weight had been lifted off his chest. “I’m only the hero I am because you were willing to sacrifice everything in order to make sure I was one. Now we have an invaluable advantage over him. Now it’s my turn, it’s finally my turn to get him Len.”

“Despite everything life has thrown at you Barry, your mothers death, your father in prison, the lightning strike, me.” Barry laughed despite himself. “Despite all of that you became a hero so great the entire city wants to avenge you.” Len moved so their faces were only a fraction of an inch apart. “I have no down that you are going to win this.”

“Barry,” Both men jump and looked around to see Joe standing awkwardly in the door frame. “It’s time to go.”

Turning back to Len, Barry pulled him close for one more kiss.

“This is all going to be over soon, I promise.”

“Go,” Len smiled, looked over and nodded at Joe. “I love you.”

Barry crossed over to Joe, but couldn't help looking over his shoulder one more time before they left the room. “I love you,” He mouthed.

* * *

 

  
December 12th, 2014

“Alright, I just heard from Laurel.” Cisco yelled across the room, he tugged on the sleeves of his suit, accepting help from Caitlyn as she adjusted the length of his tie. “Everyone is on their way to the courthouse!”

“Perfect,” Barry spun around, showing off the new upgrades in his suit. “What do you think?”

“That someone is really keen to show off once we catch Wells,” Lisa chimed in, grinning as she slung her arm around Barry, like Cisco she was “dressed” for court, but Barry could see the new Gold Blasters built into her bracelets.

“I’m sorry but how is that appropriate for the sister of the accused?” Caitlyn asked, but her smile was genuine as she looked at Lisa. “I have a dress in the back.”

“The court doesn't expect me to look nice Caitlyn, they expect me to be just horrible as my father and my brother, besides, it will be easier to get involved with these tights on.”

“I’m not complaining!”Cisco yelled from the other end of the room, causing Barry and Lisa to laugh.

“Stop egging him on,“ Caitlyn chastised, but even the corner of her mouth twitched. “Although it is really nice for everyone to be laughing.”

“It’s because we are finally doing something,” Barry told her, checking the calibrations on his suit for the third time. “We have everything set up at the courthouse right?”

“For the last time Barry,” Cisco repeated, but with no ill intent as he clapped Barry on the shoulder. “Wells wont be able to resist getting to Len once he is out in the open for the first time. Once he gets to the court house he will find every hero and questionable ally that you and Oliver know waiting for him.”

“If everything goes right today we will finally be free,” Lisa grinned, kissing Cisco obnoxiously on the cheek.

Then Caitlyn screamed.

The others jumped, and Barry’s heart plummeted. He turned, moving towards Caitlyn as fast as he could, near her in the next second.

She didn't say anything, just stood and stared at the TV on the wall that she had just turned on.

Barry almost didn't even hear when Lisa screamed.

“Hello Central City,” The Reverse Flash had taken up the whole of the frame, his face even more terrible than Barry remembered. “Today is the day that justice will be served.”

“What is he doing?” Cisco was yelling, but Barry just stared transfixed at the screen.

“You have lost someone precious to you all.” Wells laughed, sounding like nails on a chalk board.

“He’s down at the warehouse where he was keeping Lisa!” Cisco was yelling.

“It is my intention to right a wrong dear citizens.” The mask stretched and Barry could swear it was smiling. “I intend to give everyone the ending they deserve, the ending that the police will not give you.”

He backed away from the camera, and then it was both Lisa and Barry that were screaming.

Collapsed in a bruised and body heap at the feet of Wells was Len. In one movement Wells was holding him up.

Len looked into the camera and shook his head ever so slightly, and tried to mouth something before he was slammed against a wall, pinned him and laughing as his free hand vibrated out of sight.

“Barry!” Lisa was screaming, and it felt like a waterfall was rushing in his ears.

“This is for the Flash,” Wells laughed, then he thrust his hand towards Leonard’s chest.

Barry ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH! WELLS! I’m horrible I know it! It had to happen people! BUT the tags still apply so do not worry (too much!). I really hope you enjoyed it and are ready for the final chapter within the next two weeks! 
> 
> I know this chapter isn't plot heavy but I really wanted to address the relationships between the characters, especially Barry with Lisa and Barry with Len. I wanted everyone to know where they stood (before I ripped them apart). I hope you loved the jail scene, that was so fun to write and I did it in one sitting! 
> 
> Last thing before I go, when I started this story my goal was 100 kudos and 15 comments. I can not thank people enough for blowing me away with the amazing response! It inspires me and makes me so happy to have almost 150 kudos before I even finish writing! 
> 
> That being said, if you have not left a comment (or a kudos) with your thoughts, please do so! I’d love to hear from all my readers! 
> 
> Until next time! Enjoy!


	5. One For All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I can't believe the journey I undertook in December is finally drawing to a close. I have been constantly overwhelmed by the amazing response, you guys have definitely inspired and dedicated me!
> 
> Quick note to returning readers before the end, it might be best to do a quick refresher on the last chapter because the events happen back to back! Also, it might be best to read carefully all the headings and dates (hint hint!!)

  
December 12th, 2014

“This is for the Flash,” Wells laughed, and thrust his hand towards Len’s chest.

There was a scream and the world seemed to explode around them, yellow lightning filled the air and before Wells could react, it felt as lightning itself had collided with him.

Then it was quiet and dark and three figures tumbled over each other, collapsing in the dirt.

“Len!” Barry was yelling, his vision a technicolor blur after the sudden absence of lightning. Scrambling in the dark Barry reached out, seizing the wrist of the closest figure to him.

The pulse was slow, but it was still beating.

Willing himself to move, Barry seized Len and dashed to the opposite end of the warehouse before collapsing.

“Len,” Barry didn't care that he was shouting, his hands were scrambling over his chest.

“You cut it pretty close there Barry,” Len let out a shaky caught and before he could say anything else Barry had buried his face against him and let out a relieved sob.

“Oh god,” Barry said, holding onto the other out of fear that any second he would be gone. “You’re ok, you’re really ok.” Barry’s hands were running over Len’s chest and his heart skidded to a stop when his fingers came away red.

“I promise Barry, you got to me just in time.” Len continued to reassure the frantic Barry, grabbing his shaking hand and gripping it as tight as he could. “Its just a flesh wound.”

“I thought I wouldn’t make it.” Barry gasped out the admission, closing his eyes against the wave of emotion threatening to take over.

“Barry Allen,” A raspy voice cut through the air.

The world froze around the two, and the next second, they were standing, both sagging against each other as they turned to face Wells.

He had tore his hood off, leaving his hair tousled and his eyes crazy. Part of his suit was burned away from where Barry had collided with him. He made no effort to move towards the two others.

“I have to admit,” Wells shook his head, and a smile stretched across his face, causing the fear gripping Barry’s heart like a vice to tighten. “I am so happy to see you.”

“Go to hell,” Len spat, gripping even tighter to Barry’s side.

“After all the training we did,” Wells took a step closer, that same happy smile stretched across his face. “You are finally fast enough.”

“What the hell,” Len’s voice was barely above a whisper, and he slumped even more against Barry.

Barry hoped and prayed that Lisa and Cisco would move as slowly as possible. He knew it was impossible, even now everyone must be merging towards the warehouse.

“So Central City’s best is back from the dead.” Wells spoke as if they were sitting in STAR labs.

“You will be taking my place,” Barry yelled trying to force the bravado into his tone, panic rising in his throat.

“Barry,” Len whispered, before his legs gave out.

“No!” Barry yelled, dropping to his knees, running his hands over Len, stopping at his heart.

Wells hadn't broken through the rib cage, but Barry hadn't been fast enough to stop him from tearing the skin above Len’s heart. Placing both hands over the wound, Barry flashed them back to the wall, trying to put more space between them.

Reaching the wall Barry’s strength gave way again. “Come on, please,” Barry threw out to the universe, anything and anyone out there who could help him at this movement. Len’s eyes were closed and his breathing was low in his chest.

“I shouldn't have even bothered taking Lisa,” Wells made no move closer to the two. “We have both made so much fuss with bravado, complications, _flash_.” He grinned. “I should have cut straight to the heart.”

Barry had to keep him away from Len at least until Lisa, Cisco and the rest could get there.

“You murdered my mother,” Barry checked Len’s pulse once more, and despite it being slow it was steady. “You ripped apart my life,” He stood, his legs shaking. “You hurt my friends,” He forced himself to take a step. “You hurt the love of my life.”

“You are going to have to learn how to let bygones be bygones.”

Barry yelled, forgetting all about the speed force, he ran as fast as he could push himself. Wells didn't move, let Barry collide with him, not even putting up his fists as Barry punched him.

“Don’t you want me to go away,” Wells waxed reason as if he were standing in front of a class, as if he didn't have decades of blood on his hands. “Wouldn’t the lives of everyone you loved be better if I wasn't here?”

Barry didn't speak, just hauled Wells to his feet and slammed him against the wall.

“Tell why I shouldn't kill you,” Barry spat. “I would still be a hero, I will save everyone if I end you.” Barry concentrated as his hands blurred out of focus for a second.

For the first time Wells looked worried. “Do you want yourself turning into me Barry?” He asked, “You want to save everyone you love, but do you think you could live with yourself if became just like me.”

“I’ll be doing the whole world justice.“ Barry spat. “You’re just a murderer.”

“I murdered Nora Allen to motivate you Barry,” Barry felt his heart skip a beat, and he prayed that the audio recorded built into his suit was holding out.

“Why?” It was the only thing he hadn't asked yet, and it was the only thing he could think of now.

“I’m not from this time Barry.” Wells grimaced and Barry felt like he had missed a step going down the stairs. “I want to go back. There is a Flash in my timeline that I came back to try and end.” He scowled.

“How do I play into that? Why not just kill me all that time ago?” Barry shoved Wells back once more, and the other made no move against him. “Why did you have to drag me into this?”

“I need your speed Barry, the irony is I don't have the power to get myself back on my own, if I wanted to go back, I would need to use you.”

Wells stood up straight and in that moment the two men stood facing each other.

“I want this cycle to end as much as you do, I’ll be glad to go back to the other you, the one who I cant beat, if only to be in my own time again. The only difference is between me and you Barry is I’m willing to do whatever it takes to make sure I get what I want.”

Barry’s brain was racing, he would have given anything to have someone beside him to advise him, to confide in. He was standing at a crossroads and the decision was up to him.

“How would I be able to help you?” He asked, pleading with his friend to stay safe whatever happened to him. “What do you need from me?”

Wells smile seemed to spilt his face. “I need you to run Barry.”

* * *

 

  
_Earth Seven_

Barry hit the ground hard, and rolled over and onto his feet, his head pounding as he tried to reorient himself. They stood in what seemed to be the exact same spot they had just left, albeit now the building was completely deserted.

Wells groaned but when he stood up there was a terrible delight in his eyes.

“Home,” He whispered, then flashed out of sight, leaving Barry standing there.

“No!” Barry screamed, running after him, and with dismay he realized that once again it felt like the Speed Force had been extracted from his DNA.

He was able to keep pace though, Wells was just as drained as he was.

They reached the door, and Wells raised his vibrating hand to slice through the keypad at the door.

A bolt of blue hit Wells in the back. He yelled out as another bolt hit him falling to the ground, and Barry’s heart jumped as he recognized the ice crystals forming across Well’s chest.

“Barry!” Barry moved out of the way of a third bolt of ice and spun around to see Len standing silhouetted in a door frame. “Barry!” Barry could see the grin on his face.

“You messed up!” Wells was screaming, lightning crackling around him as he moved slowly towards the two. Barry and Len spun, Barry trying to put himself between Wells and Len, but Len grabbed Barry arm and glared at Wells.

Ice had reached Wells chest and in a moment he was a frozen statue, albeit one who's eyes were darting back and forth.

“That should hold him for a few minutes,” Len was saying. Barry had so many questions, but before he could even think of one he was being crushed in an earth shattering hug. “I missed you so much,” Len was saying into his neck.

He pulled away, grabbing Barry’s hands and staring into Barry’s face as if he was a fleeting picture that he wanted to memorize.

“Are you ok?” Barry asked, wondering if he had failed, had he only gone forward a few days, weeks?

Len laughed, and raised a hand to move the hair out of Barry’s face. As Len raised his hand, something sparkling caught Barry’s eye.

“Are you married?” He asked, pure horror rising up in his throat.

The other Len backed away suddenly, and it was like wall closed off in his eyes. “You are not my Barry.”

“What do you mean not your Barry?” It felt as if there was something stuck in his throat. He could see it now, it was all the subtle details. This Len held himself differently, his hair style was off, and most noticeable of all was the ring on his hand.

“You’re not the Barry from this Earth,” Len backed away even more, looking positively heartbroken.

Barry wasn't sure he understood, but the look on this other Len’s face still made his heart drop.

Len ran a hand over his hair. “How much do you know about other Earths?” He looked up, and purposefully did not look at Barry in the eyes.

When Barry just stared dumbfounded at him, he elaborated.

“We only found out about them recently,” Len shifted back, his jaw tight as he crossed his arms. “You explain this so much better than me.” Barry wasn't sure what to say you that so Len continued. “Every time you wonder ‘what if this had happened instead of this,’ there is probably an Earth where that exact situation has played out. What if you went on a date with someone and you get married and have kids, but on another Earth you don’t.”

He paused to see if Barry was following and Barry nodded mutely, his head racing with all the scientific possibilities suddenly open before him.

“What my Barry has found is that there are other Earth’s out there, other Earth’s with other heroes. Every Earth has something that makes it different from any other Earth out there.”

“What makes your Earth different?” Barry blurted out, staring openly at the wedding ring.

“Your different is our normal,” Len said sharply, but then paused. “I don't know what its like on your Earth, but here my Barry and I grew up together. Lisa and I had a horrible home for a while life but you always did everything you could to make it better, you encouraged me to get emancipated when was 18, and because Joe knew me so well he was able to help, I even got custody of Lisa.”

Len paused. “I don't know what your Earth is like, I don't know what you know and what you don’t.”

“My Earth…” Barry started, but looking at Len he couldn't answer. “It’s different.”

Len nodded, before continuing. “ I don't really remember not being with my Barry. Since the beginning, when we were kids, we said we would be together as long as we needed each other and…” He stopped and self consciously touched his ring. “We never stopped.”

This more than anything that had happened in the last hour made Barry soul ache. Here was an Earth, despite all of the obvious problems, that seemed to have a gotten a few things right.

“I have to ask,” Len looked Barry in the eyes for the first time since realizing who he was. “On your Earth, you and I…” He didn't finish.

“Not married,” Barry admitted. “But we are together.” He added, and some of the tension left Len’s frame. “We were,” he paused, unsure how to explain the decade-long struggle between the two. “We were separated when we were young, we only found each other again after I became the Flash.”

Len nodded his head, leaning against the wall and unconsciously touching his wedding ring. “When my Barry found out about the other Earths he started calling this one Earth Seven. He always said we were lucky to have always had each other.” The ghost of a grin flicked across his face, but it was followed by a looked of heartbreak.

Barry’s heart sank, and he looked around, asked the question he dreaded hearing the answer to. “Where is your Barry?”

Other Len closed his eyes for a second. “He took off with our Wells to return him to his own time, and he hasn't come back yet. That was over two months ago.”

He turned and raised his hand. Ice flew from his fingertips and blasted Wells with a beam of ice just like his cold gum.

Barry jumped back, and exclaimed in shock before turning to the other “You’re a meta-human?” Barry asked, staring in fascination.

“We were at the particle accelerator together for our first wedding anniversary, and it affected us both.” Len’s brow furrowed. “I’m not on your Earth? How does it work then, I just stay back while you try and get yourself killed saving the city?”

“No,” Barry reassured him. “Just because you aren’t a meta-human doesn't mean you aren’t helpful. I don't know if you have Cisco here, but he built you a “cold gun,” it’s probably not as affective as your powers, but nobody would ever say you were not useful.”

“Thank god,” Len sighed, and it was silent for a long time. “I really hoped you were my Barry. That after all this time you had finally made it back.”

The sudden confession brought up words Barry had been fighting.

“I couldn’t do it ,” Barry admitted, wanting so much to take comfort in the other Len, but even the thought was somehow wrong. This Len was married to another Barry. “I had the opportunity to kill Wells, but I chose instead to run through the time stream. I got it wrong and I left my Len back on our Earth alone.”

“I know,” Len sighed. “I don't blame you, I don't blame the other you either.” He rubbed his face, ring glinting in the light. “We actually had this conversation before. I’ll tell you the same thing, when you took Wells out of the city, you stopped him from being able to hurt anyone else. I can miss you every second of every day but that still doesn't mean that you didn’t do the right thing.”

“I don’t know what to do now,” Barry admitted. “I already went to the wrong place once, and what it I get to Wells time on the right Earth and then I learn I don't know how to…” He stopped suddenly as he saw Len’s face. “Back on my Earth I trust your opinion above anyone else, I don't know what to do.”

“Go back to your time,” Len stared at him. “Go back and solve your problems together, be ready to act.” He paused and looked away. “Trust that the other me will do everything in his power to protect you.”

“He already has,” Barry nodded, gritting his teeth, his acceptance of his responsibility rolled over him like a wave, steeling his nerves. “I just don't know how to get back,”

“Think about home, think about who and why you are running where you are.” Len offered, and even though he was not Barry’s Len, he still seemed to be able to read his expression and body language. “Go home and deal with your Earth, and let me handle mine.”

“I’m sorry,” He wanted to hug the other, but there was still a wall of envy and hurt all rolled into a confusing bubble. He grabbed a slowly defrosting Wells by the arm and stood, facing the door, willing himself to think of home.

“Don’t be,” Len smiled wearily. “My Barry will be back. I’ve never lost faith in that, he will get back to me.”

* * *

 

  
December 12th, 2014

Barry pushed forward, keeping his thoughts on Len on what he was trying to get back to.

Scenes kept flashing beside him, Barry kissing a blonde girl who he had never seen before, Barry running and laughing with a girl who flew, Barry with no super powers, Barry eating dinner with his mother and father, Barry facing off against the Reverse Flash.

“Run Barry run!” Wells chose that moment to speak up, but Barry pushed the thought from his brain.

Len, he pushed to the front of his brain. Run back to Len.

They landed back in the middle of the warehouse, falling onto a wooden pallet that broke apart on impact.

“You have to be ready to act Barry,” He could hear the other Len saying.

This time Barry knew he was completely on his own, he had pushed himself farther than ever before on three separate occasion in the past few hours, and he now felt as positively human as he had before the accelerator.

But his resolve was set, and even as Wells roared out in anger, Barry pushed himself to his feet.

“All I wanted was to go back to my own time!” Wells yelled at Barry, reaching out and shoving him. It was clear from how Wells was staggering as much as Barry that he was as drained, maybe even more so. His fingers were still blue and tinged with frostbite.

“I can’t let that happen,” Barry stood up as tall as he could, willing himself to be strong just a little bit more. “I’ve always done what I thought was the right thing, sometimes it was sometimes it wasn’t.” His hands curled into fists. “Ending this now is the right thing to do.”

Wells laughed.

“You little boy,” He taunted, moving around Barry in a slow circle, a manic gleam in his eye. “Couldn’t help your mother, didn't help your boyfriend, are you so confident now that you would condemn your city?”

“This ends today Wells,” Barry yelled.

  
“Barry what are you doing?” Barry could hear Len yelling from the other side of the warehouse, could hear him struggling to reach Barry but refused to turn around. He had to do this now, while his resolve was firm.

It was because he loved Len so much that he was doing this, he didn't want to cause Len or anyone else any more pain because he would act.

When Wells smiled again, it was like his skin stretched over his skull. “Let’s hope you die with more dignity than your mother,” He spat at Barry’s feet.

Barry roared and ran at him.

There was a split second where Wells looked shocked, before Barry collided with him. Then they had toppled over, punching and kicking every inch of the other you could reach.

“You wont,” Barry roared, not caring that he was being hit, not noticing the pain in his chest and his lungs.

Barry caught Wells and pinned him to the ground.

“Hurt” He punched, blood blossoming under his fingers.

“Anyone,” He punched again, grasping desperately to him humanity, to remember why he was doing what he was.

“Again!” He yelled, and looked down to see Wells looking punch drunk up at him, his face covered in blood, unrecognizable from Barry’s old mentor and friend.

“Then end it Barry,” Wells could barely speak, and blood dribbled from his mouth. “Do it, end all of this.”

There was blood on his hands, the smell of it made his ears ring.

 _This is for you Mom_ , he thought.

He had hesitated a second too long.

Wells move like a rattlesnake, and in one breathless moment Barry felt his head slam into the ground. Wells leaning over him, both hands wrapped around his throat.

“You stupid,” Wells wheezed, and Barry’s vision tunneled. He could feel himself flailing, feel his body screaming out for lack of air. Trying to cry out for help, and trying to send Len away. “Stupid boy.”

His lungs burning, what felt like lighting inside him, destroying and burning from the inside, everyone he loved flashed before him eyes,

Caitlyn.

Joe.

Iris.

Cisco.

Lisa.

 _Len_.

 _I’m so sorry,_ Barry wanted to cry. _I never meant to leave you like this._

Wells grinned like a man possessed, blood dripping onto Barry’s face. “Goodbye Barry.”

Then Wells face went slack.

Barry felt the pressure at his throat lift and gasped for air, trying to scramble away without passing out. There was blood on his face, he couldn't move as a weight was crushing him, holding him in place.

After another gasp his vision cleared and Barry looked up at Wells.

Pierced right through his chest, blooming blood like a flower, something glittered in the low light.

Lisa stood over them both, gasping as her hands were still driving what looked like a golden thunderbolt into Wells back.

His mind procession information faster than he could process, Barry recognized a broken plank of wood she must have covered in gold.

Lisa grimaced, her face twisted up as with a cry she drove the golden dagger even deeper, but Wells eyes had stopped seeing with the first strike.

There was blood everywhere, dripping onto Barry as the dead weight of the Reverse Flash trapped him.

Barry could feel the sharp point of the dagger close to his own skin.

“Lisa,” He gasped, his voice sounding hoarse and weary. “He’s gone.”

With sob she let go and moved back. Barry shoved the body on top of him off and sat up.

“Barry!” Len was yelling, from what seemed like far away. Nothing was sitting on Barry’s chest, and yet he found it hard to breathe. “Barry! Lisa!”

They were both shaking, Barry saw through an adrenaline filled haze Lisa sick to her knees, her face sheet white, her hands shaking. Then Cisco was there, wrapping his arms around her, putting himself between her and the body.

“It’s ok,” Barry could hear Len gasping, unsure if he was speaking to him or his sister. “It’s ok, its all over.” Then Len was there, and they were clinging to each other like a solid rock in a flash flood.

“Len,” Barry gasped, his chest aching. Each breath was painful and yet so welcoming he found tears streaming down his face. “Len I love you.”

Len’s grip grew even tighter and Barry felt he could stay here for years and still not want to let go.

“I love you too,” Len kissed the side of his head, not letting any space come between them. Len reached out, grabbing Lisa as she scrambled to reach him, holding her hand tight enough to bruise.

“It’s all over, we won.”

* * *

 

  
_June 26th, 2017- Earth Seven_

Len sat slumped against the wall, there was no light in his eyes, no purpose in his movements.

His wedding ring had lost some of its shine.

The heartache acted like some sort of illness, and over the years it had grown all the worse.

But he was still there. He still checked every week, had alerts on his phone he checked every day. Leonard Snart had not given up hope.

The wall in front on him turned to dust, crumbling away, giving way to yellow lighting as a figure appeared.

Len was on his feet, years draining from his face as he ran, not caring about the dust or the lighting, only about his husband.

“Barry!”

* * *

 

  
The Future

“Again with the giant gorilla?” Len yelled, ducking out of the way of a flying car door, freezing it midair before turning back. “How come this is the third time date night has been interrupted by a gorilla?”

“I don’t know Lenny!” Lisa yelled back at him over the comms, as she ran as fast as she could down the street, using a van as a shield. “Why don't you ask him?”

Despite himself, Barry grinned. He was flashing around the city, moving and relocating people that were on the street out of Grodds way.

“Barry there are three more people to your left,” Caitlyn was saying in his ear, and when he got them out of the way, “Alright guys, the street is all yours, if you set up the portal we can get him out of here.”

“If you say one more thing about a giant banana Cisco!” Lisa was yelling in Barry’s other ear. He ran back to the siblings, stopping between them as Grodd let our roar and ran towards them.

“You know you love me!” Cisco’s grin could practically be heard over the comms. Barry nudged Len grinning as Lisa flushed bright red and laughed on their other side.

Hearing Lisa laugh was a beautiful thing. Seeing all of them moved past all the terror Wells had put them through seemed like one of the biggest victories they had faced in the time following.

“Let’s focus on the giant gorilla right now shall we boys,” Lisa grinned, even as Len nudged her ginning in an antagonistic way. Then the siblings ducked out of the way as Grodd picked up someone’s car and hurled it at them.

Barry ran, moving the two Snarts out of the way.

It had taken time, so much time. Time of tears and fights, guilt over feeling guilty. Somedays it felt like Wells still had a vice on all of their hearts.

These days were growing further and farther between.

Somedays, like today, everyone was perfectly happy.

“Just once,” Len grimaced as he and Lisa had their gun trained on the giant animal. “I’d like to get through a dinner with Barry without you and your Boy Wonder busting in telling us the city is under attack!”

Cisco laughed over the comms, and Lisa seemed to beam. Barry saw how Lisa had been looking at Cisco lately and it made him grin inwardly.

They were good for each other.

“Oh come on,” Barry laughed, tugging on one of Lens sleeves. “After everything thats happened an out of control too animal is too much for you? Where is your sense of adventure?”

“Thats right Lenny, all for one and so on and so forth.” Lisa called out, running past them aiming at one of Grodds feet, incasing it in gold and the lack of traction causing him to fall over.

Barry simultaneously hoping and didn't hope that Iris’s newspaper crew wasn't out trying to get more photos of them in action. It was good for their image but despite Iris’s content warnings, there were always a few hot heads that tried to be in the middle of the action.

Once everything with Wells had been cleared up, Iris had taken a photo of Len and Barry limping into STAR labs together, and once the photo hit the papers with quotes from them both, the city was blanketed in the idea that Captain Cold was not the villain they had been led to believe.

Len would probably never be the hero that Barry was in the eyes of the people. He had publicly taken their hero from them. However, he was now the one being credited with bringing him back.

It also didn't hurt that picture of the two of them costumed and kissing, had exploded over the newspapers about a month ago, taken after they had simultaneously taken down a giant shark man.

“I don’t mean to rush you,” Cisco cut in, “If you two could just hurry it up a little bit! This portal is growing more unsteady by the minute!”

“Fine,” Barry took off. “You two keep him going this way!” He yelled, running a few laps around Grodds feet to get his attention and then taking off with the gorilla in a vengeful pursuit.

Len and Lisa guided them along by bottlenecking Grodds path overtime it seemed he was ready to abandon his chase of Barry.

When the trip finally rounded the corner, they could see the points of the portal glowing, Cisco running around the back, computer in hand as he made on the spot calculations and adjustments.

“Just a little bit farther!” Barry yelled, feeling the pull of the portal behind him.

“Run around his feet again!” Len yelled out, “And duck when I say three”

Barry listened, running circles slow enough for good to almost catch him, getting the animal good and dizzy.

“Three!” Len yelled and Barry threw himself towards the ground. Above his head Len and Lisa fired there guns, and the combo of ice and gold hit the already woozy animal.

“We did it!” Barry yelled, sprinting to his feet, grabbing Len and Lisa and moving them back as Grodd fell and was caught in the pull of the portal.

Dust and debris swirled around them and Barry grinned at Len, who looked at him before reaching out and grabbing him by the arm.

“Barry!” Len continued to yell but the rest of his words were lost in the deafening roar as Grodd fell. There was a boom with the inwards collapse of the portal.

Then there was silence, and Barry squeezed Len’s hand. “What?” He asked with a grin.

In one movement Len knelt down on one knee, grinning up at Barry, his hands shaking slightly as he pulled a box out of his pocket.

“I said will you marry me?” Len grinned, a catch in his breath as he looked up at Barry, a ring glinting in the box.

Barry could hear very faintly Lisa gasp, but all his focus was on the man in front of him.

He grinned and vanished in a bolt of lightning.

Len and Lisa barely had time to look at each other in shock before Barry was back, skidding to a stop before dropping to his knees before Len, a ring in his hands.

“Yes,” Barry laughed, rings forgotten as Len reached for him, pulling him in for a kiss.

Barry could definitely hear Lisa cheering, but he didn't care, he wanted to cheer a little himself.

He grinned and Len paused, looking at Barry like he never had before, joy, excitement, even his eyes seemed glassy as he touched Barry’s face, hair, arms, any part of him he could.

“Will you marry me Leonard Snart?” Barry grinned, his hands shaking as Len slipped a silver ring on his finger.

Len didn't answer, just pulled Barry in for another kiss.

Gold flakes seemed to rain down on them and when they looked over they saw both Lisa and Cisco cheering them on. The gold apparently coming from Lisa’s gun.

“I love you,” Len said, his voice shaky as Barry slipped a ring on his finger.

The two stood up, gold still raining down on them, grinning from ear to ear.

“You have my heart, forever.” It was the only thing Barry could say. He kissed Len, holding onto him and grinning. “Be kind to it.”

Len laughed and Barry found himself being kissed until he was breathless.

“I love you Len.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you loved it everyone! I have left you all with a fair share of cliff hangers, so I wanted to really make sure everyone got a beautiful happy ending!
> 
> I started writing this because I loved Barry and Len and wanted a chance to tell their story with my own words! I write because I love the characters! I have loved delving into the minds of my Three Musketeers Barry, Len and Lisa over the past few months and I hope you have enjoyed sticking along for the ride!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed all the twists of this last bit, I was so excited to write Earth 7 and explore even for a short time those dynamics! I have had Lisa set up to strike the final blow since the beginning and I really hope that you readers feel like I did this story and these characters justice.
> 
> So, one last time readers, I want to hear what you think! How did you like the story? The ending?! Please leave me a comment/kudos! I want to hear from you! 
> 
> One last time, thank you all so very much, I hope you enjoyed “Be Kind, Aim for My Heart”


End file.
